Ocular Outburst
by Bonzenz
Summary: My first Fanfic ever just your run of the mill Quirk!Izuku read if you want. Rated T because Bakugou exists. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries.
1. Origins

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own my hero academia that honor belongs to Kohei Horikoshi although I wish I did the movie alone made over 19.5 million dollars and that's a shit-ton of money.**

'Thought' "speech" "YELLING" "**Special move name"**

"C-Can I be a hero like you? Even with a quirk like mine." Izuku stammered out to his hero. "I mean there's not really much I can do with it and I have zero control but-"

'Shit my time limit' "Ok ok calm down kid you're going too fast explain it to me slowly. So what exactly is your quirk?" All Might said with a hint of impatience.

"Well I call my quirk ocular outburst - it basically allows me to utilize my tears to create a water barrier using hydrokinesisbutIcan'tcontrolitatall." Then, hearing a hiss Izuku looks up to find his idol replaced with a sunken eyed man with his long bangs framing his face at this discovery Izuku let out a yelp. "Waahh, w-what happened to All Might and why are you here?"

"Don't worry kid it's still me this is what I really look like" All might reassured with an outstretched hand.

"W-what are you talking about."

Sitting down on the ground All might lifted his shirt before continuing. "About five years ago I got this wound from a villain it messed up my digestive and respiratory systems and that in combination with all the surgeries made me into what you see today."

"Wait if it was five years ago then that means it would have been your fight against toxic chainsaw."

"Ha, you know your stuff, but no, he wasn't near powerful enough to be able to do this to me, the fight where I got this wound was never publicized. Though we should probably talk about you some more, now continue on with your quirk's explanation. Why don't you give me a demonstration?"

"Um, then you're gonna have to come at me with the intent to hurt me."

With a raised eyebrow All Might picked up a piece of the broken roof top and lightly tossed it towards Izuku. Suddenly, a stream of water came from Izuku's eyes that blocked the stone about a meter away from him sprang forth then the rock clattered to the ground harmlessly and the water returned to Izuku's eyes.

With a smile on his face All Might said "very impressive kid you'll definetly need to up your offense but I don't see any reason you couldn't become a hero. Just remember bravery and the ability to put yourself in harm's way are the two most important traits of a hero."

With tears in his eyes Izuku bowed deeply to his hero and said "thank you so much sir."

"Remember you can't tell anyone about my injury. Now if you'll excuse me I must be getting this villain to the…" Now with a look of shock All Might began patting all his pockets frantically.

BREAK

Meanwhile in an alleyway in downtown Musutafu (this is the city where Izuku lives in case you didn't know) three boys were walking. While two of them were discussing what they would do the rest of the day the final boy kicked a soda bottle filled with a grey-green liquid and yelled at them when they brought up the idea of shoplifting some candy from a convenience store. "You dumbass why would I risk my chances of getting into U.A. by doing something stupid like that? Tch you're such a fucking idiot."

Suddenly, the three boys hear a masculine voice say "You've got quite the nice body my boy I think I'll be taking you for myself." The mass of slime then proceeded to envelope Katsuki.

BREAK

All might and Izuku were running down the street towards the sound of explosions both worrying that it was the villain they had allowed to escape from them.

After making their way through the crowd to the front they realized it was the same villain from earlier.

"W-why is no one doing anything to help him?" Izuku managed to stutter out.

"Wood and fire don't mix" Said Kamui Woods as he swung away.

"I'm busy managing and containing the fire" commented the firefighting hero Backdraft.

"Two lane roads, my kryptonite" bemoaned mount lady.

"Ya can't grab something made of liquid" complained Death Arms.

Off to the side Izuku heard a bystander comment "It's unfortunate but there's nothing the pros can do the kid'll just have to hold on until a hero with a more suitable quirk comes along."

With this new information Izuku reexamined the villain and noticed the shock of explosive ash-blond hair sticking out. Then Katsuki's and Izuku's eyes met and with no warning Izuku was sprinting toward the villain.

'R-remember your notes you've been planning strategies for this for years' Izuku thought as he reached into his bag for a book to throw at the villain's eye in order to distract him. He then began to claw at the sludge villain with his bare hands once he reached the villain in a vain attempt to free his friend from the villain's grip.

With the villain distracted Katsuki was able to take another breath and decided to yell at Izuku. "What the fuck are you doing here Deku? You're gonna get yourself killed."

With tears streaming down his face, Izuku looked at him and said "I'm sorry Kacchan my body just moved on its own I didn't think about anything besides saving you."

With a sneer the villain said "that's such a touching reunion but I'm afraid it's time to cut it short, time to die!" He then proceeded to raise his arm and started to bring it down when all the shed tears from Izuku's crying came together and put a barrier between him and the slime.

"Huh, what is this why isn't my attack connecting?" Asked the bewildered villain.

With a shaky laugh and still tearing at the slime Izuku answered "that would be my quirk, NOW GIVE KACCHAN BACK!"

When the sludge villain raised Katsuki's arm in order to hit Izuku with his quirk suddenly right above himself Izuku heard in a booming voice. "I'm sorry my boy I told you that the ability to put oneself on the line to protect others was an integral part of being a hero but I haven't been living up to my own standards. Now I have to show you what a pro hero looks like. **Detroit Smash!**" With a single hand All Might grabbed both boys by the arms and then used his other to blow away the villain.

Once he finished someone from the crowd exclaimed "I-I can't believe it he changed the weather with a single attack!"

After Izuku and Katsuki were taken care of by the paramedics on the scene Katsuki wa praised for his powerful and flashy quirk while Izuku was reprimanded for his risk taking behaviour. The two boys then went their separate ways in order to go to their respective homes.

BREAK

A couple minutes later on his way home Izuku heard a yell from down the road. "Hey Deku you know I still haven't lost!"

With a smile on his Izuku answered "Yea I know know that because,"

Now in unison both boys yelled "YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO LOSE TO ANYONE EXCEPT FOR ME!"

With a turn of his head, a wave of his hand and a smile on his face Katsuki called out a farewell before leaving "See ya around Deku."

"See ya later Kacchan."

Once Katsuki was out of sight Izuku felt a strong gust of wind behind him accompanied by a greeting of "I am here." All Might appeared he then proceeded to promptly deflate and spit up some blood.

"Why hello there my boy I was hoping I would get to talk to you could you answer a few questions I have. I was wondering you could tell me what was going through your mind when you ran in to save your friend?"

"W-well I wasn't really thinking anything at all all I knew is that he was in a lot of pain and he was scared and that I needed to save him."

"No two heroes have the same backstory but one common trait found in the majority is an event in their youth where 'thief body moved before they could think. I believe that's what happened to you."

"Earlier I told you you could be a hero but I'm more sure of it now than ever in fact I think you have what it takes to be the next symbol of peace and my successor."

"Th-this is such an honor but honestly sir what could you teach me our quirks are hardly similar I mean no offense of course."

"It's quite alright my boy, but in order to explain how I would be training you I'll first have to tell you about my quirk. Most people think it to be either superhuman capabilities or invincibility, but both are wrong in fact my quirk is known as OFA it is a quirk that stockpiles energy and can be passed along like the Olympic flames from one wielder to the next."

Before he could finish the explanation All Might was distracted by Izuku beginning to mutter again. "Iknowthatyourquirkhasbeenwidelydebatedonheroforumsbuttothinkthatitssomethinglikethatitgoesagainsteverythingweknowaboutquirkstheyarealldififferentandthusmakingallpeopleuniqueintheirownway."

"Enough my boy you're creeping me out a bit here, it doesn't matter how impossible it seems it's the truth. Now do you want the help of me and my quirk on your path to become a hero or not?"

With tears streaming down his face while also somehow also smiling uncontrollably Izuku answered with as much conviction as he could muster "YES!"

**A/N so yeah this is first fanfic like ever and creative writing in general so...yeah I'm thinking I want one person to follow and I'll post the next chapter in like about two weeks. Criticisms are welcome also a big thank you to my three betas who helped with this. Btw if you think this chapter was short I'll just say that my plan is to end chapters where I feel natural breaks in the story not a specific word or page count.**


	2. The entrance exam

Ocular outburst Ch. 2

"Speaking" 'Thinking' "YELLING" "**Special Move Name"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia even though I wish I did, it would be fun to be well known.**

Izuku looked up at UA, it was finally the day of the entrance exam and he had been training for a long ten months in order to inherit All Might's power but he had done it!

**Flashback start**

Toshinori was walking along the path that went towards dagobah municipal beach in order to meet up with Izuku when suddenly he heard a scream coming from the area turning the corner he saw Izuku on top of a nostrums pile of trash without his shirt.

"Oh my, Midoriya my boy you've surpassed my expectations." said all might while transforming into his muscle form. He did so in order to catch Izuku who had begun to fall off the trash mountain.

Midoriya, bleary-eyed, now leaning back in Toshinori's arms looked up at his mentor and said with half-closed eyes. "Hey, I finished"

"That you have my boy, that you have and not only did you clear the area I set aside for you but you finished the rest as well, and I do so believe that you are now ready to inherit my power.

Shifting into his muscle form once again All Might exclaimed "NOW EAT THIS!"

"Wh-what are you talking about, why do I have to eat your hair?"

"Weeelll the thing is you have to consume my DNA in order to receive OFA and I just figured this was the easiest way to do it.

"O-ok I guess if it's the only way." With a final gulp Izuku grabbed the golden strand and swallowed it whole.

"Well, now what I don't really feel any different."

With an uproarious laugh Toshinori said "Well it'll take a while your body has to digest and process my DNA first give a few hours to start working in the meantime go home, take a shower and ya'know just generally get ready for the exam."

**End Flashback**

With a hand over his mouth from the memory of that morning Izuku began his walk up from the gates to the main building.

Then …. he was tripping great this was literally the best way to start his day...wait why hadn't he hit the ground yet.

"Um sorry, I used my quirk on you without your permission I just thought it would be bad luck if you tripped on your way to the exam."

Izuku turned towards the voice to find a girl about his age with shoulder length chocolate brown hair and a perpetual smile on her cheeks.

As she put Izuku down he simply stood there opening and closing his mouth while she continued talking.

"Well since you're here I guess you're taking the Hero course exam right?" Still looking like a fish Izuku nodded his head. "Great then hopefully I'll see you at UA. Bye!"

After she left Izuku stood there until Katsuki walked up a couple seconds later and tapped him on the shoulder and said "Hey what's up nerd?"

Still looking like a fish Izuku responded "I-I t-talked to a girl Kacchan."

"No you didn't you fuckin' nerd you just stood there and why is it such a big deal you're always emailing that gravity gal penpal of yours anyways."

"W-well it's not really the same the only reason I can communicate with her is because we're not face to face you know that."

"Hmph, whatever nerd let's get going or we're gonna be late."

**Break**

"I can't believe it, it's the pro hero present mic." Said Izuku as the aforementioned pro hero was explaining the combat portion of the entrance exam. Basically there was a fake city with a bunch of villainbots each worth a different amount of points and the people who got the most points would get in.

As the explanation was ongoing a tall, blue-haired student stood up with a raised hand. "Present Mic sir the syllabus clearly mentions four kinds of robots yet you have only mentioned three, if this is a mistake then shame on UA we all came here in order to get the best education possible." He then turns to point up at Izuku. "And you, you have been muttering nonstop since the presentation started, if you aren't serious about becoming a hero then you should leave."

With little pop-offs coming off his hands Bakugou Katsuki stood and glared at the boy "Shut it Four-Eyes only I'm allowed to fuck with Deku."

Standing and bowing with a crooked smile Izuku said "P-please forgive him he's just nervous." After saying his piece he made his friend sit down.

"OK LITTLE LISTENERS SAVE THAT FIRE FOR THE EXAM, BUT TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION EXAMINEE 7111 THERE ARE FOUR KINDS OF ROBOTS BUT THE LAST ONE IS THE ZERO-POINTER AND IS MORE OF AN ARENA TRAP THEN ANYTHING SO IT'S BEST TO JUST IGNORE IT." After Present mic finishes his instructions all the participants got on buses to go to their exam sites.

**Break**

As Izuku got off the bus the only thing Izuku could think was that UA had way too much money to use for these exams. Then, Izuku noticed the nice girl from earlier and decided to try and talk to her again when suddenly he felt Four-Eyes's hand on his shoulder the boy then told Izuku "What are you doing? Don't try and distract her, she looks like she's trying to focus."

"W-whaa-"

"You've done nothing but disturb people this entire time if you're just joking around then you shouldn't even be here, this is a very serious event that can determine the course of people's lives."

Suddenly on the PA they heard the voice of Present Mic "GO GO GO THE EXAM IS STARTING SO GO DESTROY SOME ROBOTS." As the examinees stood in shock Present Mic shouted out something else that galvanized them into action. "WHAT I SAID THE EXAM STARTED THERE IS NO COUNTDOWN IN REAL LIFE GET MOVING."

As Izuku and the other participants began running towards the center of the city a few of the participants drew ahead namely Four-Eyes with a quirk that allowed him to run quickly. By the time Izuku got into the faux city, almost everyone else had already started to gain points.

Izuku turned down a sidestreet looking for some robots of his own to destroy when suddenly a three-pointer shot a missile at him he simply turned and started running towards it. When the missile was about a meter away from his body water rushed from his eyes and redirected the missile and Izuku slid under the legs, then he saw it.

'I can't believe it there's a power switch here' Izuku reached out his hand and flicked the switch shutting down the three-pointer.

With this new knowledge in hand Izuku continued the exam charging towards robots allowing his quirk to defend him and then flicking the switch located on their undersides as well as occasionally jumping in between the attacks of the robots and unsuspecting participants.

**Break **

In the monitoring room for the exam a bunch of teachers were sitting watching monitors showing different exam sites and the participants inside.

"We have quite the crop of golden eggs this year don't we." said a bear...mouse...probably mammal...creature.

"They have speed" they all look towards one screen showing a tall boy with blue hair and glasses. "Strength" a boy covered in fur who had ripped a pipe off the wall and was using it as a baseball bat is shown next. "Agility" a boy with white strips coming from his elbows was the next showcased. "Defense" now a green haired boy with water protecting him was shown. "And last but not least unfettered fighting prowess." The last showcase was of a boy with sandy blond hair with explosions coming from his hands.

"Yes yes yes they're doing wonderfully but this is the actual test if you would Principal."

"Nfufufu Of course this always brings out people's true feelings and thoughts." a paw reached over to the control panel and pressed a giant red button.

**Break **

Izuku was a bit worried about the exams he only had 20 points so far even though he had been able to help a bunch of people along the way. Well at least those were his thoughts moments before Present Mic gave them a one minute warning and they heard a giant rumbling and saw the zero-pointer rise up from behind a bunch of building.

"Holy fucking God UA is crazy."

"What are these people thinking."

"I'm getting out of here this isn't worth my life."

Most of the participants were running away from the zero-pointer and so was Izuku until he heard a girl cry out in pain in the direction of the zero-pointer.

When he turned and locked eyes with the nice girl from earlier she reached out her hand and called to him. "H-help I'm trapped I can't get out."

Then like what had happened ten months ago Izuku was just running towards her he had no idea what he was going to do besides save her but he was running to do so.

Then, he was there and trying to pull the rubble off her leg before the zero-pointer could reach them. Although there was no way for him to move it with his own strength he had to use OFA in order to beat the robot.

So he reached deep into himself and grabbed at the well of power now residing within his body and suddenly out from his eyes came a whip of water almost to small too see moving fast enough that when it reached the zero-pointer the metal split as if it wasn't there.

As the whip returned to his body Izuku passed out right before the zero-pointer's top half began to slide with a screech of metal onto the two children. The nice girl who wasn't panicking anymore remembered her quirk and used it to free herself then used it on Izuku in order to carry him, as he was too heavy for her to carry normally, and got out of the way of the falling robot.

Immediately after the robot fell Preset Mic called out "AAAND THAT'S THE EXAM KIDS ANYONE WHO'S INJURED SHOULD SEE RECOVERY GIRL AND YOU'LL GET YOUR SCORES SOON ENOUGH."

Soon the youthful heroine recovery girl entered the area and began giving people kisses.

"Um what's she doing?" asked an inquisitive young examinee.

"That mademoiselle is recovery girl her quirk is what allows UA to hold these kinds of events." Replied a sparkling Frenchman.

As recovery girl reached young Izuku she's other and thought to herself "Really Toshinori you've chosen such a troublesome successor haven't you."

**Break**

**Small Might**: I think I failed the UA entrance exam.

**Gravity Gal:** why do you say that?

**Small Might:**I only got 20 points in the practical portion of the exam.

**Gravity Gal:**Oh

**Small Might:**yep

**Gravity Gal:**Well you never know just wait for the results in a week.

**Small Might:**Yeah I guess you're right

**Small Might:**Wait how do you know the results come in a week?

**Small Might:**Hello?

**Break**

Almost a week later Izuku was sitting on his bed in his room with a weight in one hand and his phone in the other. He hadn't received any messages from All Might or Gravity Gal since the day of the exams. All Might was probably disappointed in him that he hadn't passed and Gravity Gal was probably mad at him for asking too many questions.

"Izuku Izuku it's here it's here" Izuku's mother Inko midoriya rushed into his room with an envelope in her hand."it's the results sweetie."

After his mother had left the room Izuku sat in the dark at his desk just staring at the piece of paper. Once he had gathered enough of his courage he ripped open the envelope and out fell a metal disk that landed on his desk and sat there with a button that said "Press Me" in neon when Izuku pressed said a projection of All Might popped out and began to speak.

"Hello prospective student it is , now you're probably wondering what I'm doing in a recording from UA and the answer is that I'll be working here this coming." A low buzzing was heard as All Might looked to the side. "What do you mean hurry up this is kinda important." The low buzzing continued. "I have to do that many?"

As All Might turned back towards the camera he continued. "Well young Midoriya now it's time for your scores. In regards to the written exam you passed with flying colors."

"But even with your exceptional written exam score that doesn't change the fact that you only scored a meager 20 villain points which normally would be nowhere close to get you a spot in the Hero course." At this point Izuku hung his head as he knew that his earlier suspicions of All Might not contacting him because he was disappointed.

"Although do you really think we would turn away someone who saves others in a _Hero _course exam. There was another hidden point system known as rescue points which you gained all throughout the exams, but first let's take a look at this here video."

All might pressed a button on a remote he held in his hand and a screen to his right lit up showing who Izuku recognized as the nice girl from earlier. "She came to Present Mic after the exam with quite the unusual request as you'll see here."

"Um, mic sir you know the kid in my exam area messy green hair, kinda plain looking and he was crying quite a bit. Well I was wondering if I could give him some of my points because he could've gotten points but instead he chose to save me and I was hoping to thank him."

As present Mic ruffled the nice girl's hair he told her "Don't you worry little listener I don't doubt he's doing fine."

Then the feed cut of and Izuku's attention was drawn back to All Might as he began speaking. "Now without further ado young Midoriya through saving people all throughout the exam you gain a total of 60 rescue points combined with your score of 20 villain points you placed 1st in the exam and secured a spot in the Hero course. Now welcome young Midoriya to your Hero Academia."

**Break**

Before it was time for Izuku to go to bed he received a text from Toshinori telling him to head to Dagobah beach. When he got there he called out to his mentor when he saw him by calling out his name "All Might."

"Wait All Might's here. Where?"

"Quick repeat after me young Midoriya. 'Sorry I had the wrong person.'" Whispered the scarecrow.

"Hehe sorry I had the wrong person." Izuku shouted over toward the couple on the beach.

"Glad that debacle was avoided." Sighed Toshinori. "Now back to the reason I called you here. I mug apologize young Midoriya go I wasn't able to contact you since the exams because I was making those videos you got."

"Oh, by the way I just thought you should know that I wasn't a judge in case you were wondering about there being any favoritism towards you or anything because of our connection."

"But All Might I wasn't able to control your power at all immediately after using it I fainted."

"Don't worth about it young Midoriya all in all you did exceptionally well. I was actually expecting you to come out of your first use of OFA with a couple broken bones so merely fainting was superb."

"Wait if you thought I was going to break bones what was all that training for?"

"Well like I've said before there's a certain physical threshold you must have in order to contain OFA but just because you contain it doesn't mean you can control its full power. I mean imagine a cup filled to the brim and every time water spills over the edge you get injured. All you have to do is deepen the chalice and you can agitate the water more or use OFA more without the water spilling. Make sense?"

"Um I mean sort of?" Izuku replied with a shrug.

"Good enough for me." Said All Might as he shifted into his muscle form.

"Hey look over there it really is All Might This time." exclaimed one of the couples on the beach.

"Time for more training Young Midoriya."

"W-what is it this time sir?"

"How to avoid the paparazzi!"

As they were running Toshinori thought 'Now that I have passed on OFA to you the storm of power that is our quirk residing me me will slowly start to die down while the storm in you will only conk he to pick up speed.'

**A/N Once again a great thanks to all my betas who helped proofread this. Also I've kind of slipped in some slightly dirty jokes in each chapter and I'll probably continue doing so, so the first person to comment on their location will get a shoutout in the next chapter. I also have to say how utterly floored I am like I said I was expecting like 5 follows and a singular fav but instead I got 16 follows and 8 favs for this story and 3 reviews as well as a couple follows and favs each to my account just I'm amazed. Now a response to a guest review (be used you can't PM guests) that I must say sorry to disappoint but if it's not clear from this chapter it will be Izuocha as the top ship although it will be in the background and not affect the plot all that much. Sooo that's it review, follow and fav it makes my day to see any of them pop up in my email and another probably two weeks for the next chapter.**


	3. The first day

Ocular outburst ch 3

"Talking"'thinking'"YELLING" "**special move name"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia that right goes to Kohei Horikoshi.**

**Small Might: **I made I made it I made it!

**Gravity Gal: **yeah that's cool I guess.

**Small Might: **Are you feeling ok?

**Gravity Gal: **yeah I'm fine.

**Gravity Gal: **…

**Small Might: **…

**Gravity Gal: **Hey can you wear a pin on your backpack strap tomorrow that says small might on it.

**Small Might: **Um...Sure.

**Break**

Izuku stood in front of the door to class 1-A thinking on his future classmates 'I really hope that boy isn't in my class it would be just my luck, although having the same class as Kachan now that would be fun.'

'Well here we go' As Izuku opened the door he was hit by a wall of noise.

The first thing to filter through was the one thing he didn't want to hear, it was Four-eyes, and Izuku couldn't believe it but he was trying to discipline Katsuki about having his feet up on his desk of all things. "Please remove your feet from the desk you are disrespecting our upper class men that sat here before us as well as the school itself with your blatant disregard for the rules."

"Ha, who do ya think you are Four-eyes no one tells me what to do. Where you from anyway? The only way you could be this stuck up is if you went to one of those private schools that call themselves an 'academy' or some shit like that."

"I'll have you know I went to a very prestigious school known as Soumei private academy an…"

"See I called it a school that calls itself an 'academy' what'd they teach you there how to pour tea and shove a stick up your ass."

As Four-eyes processed that statement Izuku moved out of the doorway he took in the rest of the class noticing that there was a wide variety of different people from a bird to a rock. Four-eyes having given up on yelling at Katsuki turned away and started scolding the bird for the same transgression. Taking advantage of Four-eyes's distraction Izuku quickly passed the room in order to get near Katsuki and when Katsuki saw him a devilish grin grew on his face.

"Um Kacchan, you ok?"

"Yep, I'm completely fine Deku."

As Izuku realized that Katsuki was looking at someone over his shoulder and not him he began to turn when he felt a light at on his shoulder and a girl whisper "Boo" in his opposite ear.

With a very manly screech (Katsuki had some new blackmail material) Izuku whipped around to look at whoever had snuck up on him...and his face was inches away from the nice girl's...and Izuku Midoriya for not the first and definitely not the last time broke.

With smoke coming out his ears, a face Redder than a cherry tomato, and a mouth that decided to speak gibberish that day Izuku just stood there entirely unsure of what to do so he just let his mouth move."ff;huure;uerhur;uhvrhuvrflnlenjldrvbh".

"Um...Deku you ok."

"Y-yeah I'm ff-fine why do-o you as-sk." from behind him Izuku hears the sounds of someone incompletely holding in their laughter.

"Well you kind of screamed pretty loud when I caught your attention just now but if you're fine then that's ok."

"Y-yeah ok then thanks for being worried I guess but why did you call me Deku?"

"Well I mean isn't that your name that blonde just called you that."

'Sigh' "Yeah, no that's just a nickname he made up for me when we were younger."

Suddenly, over by the door a tired voice was heard that was coming from a caterpillar(?), that then resolved itself into a man with long lanky hair and giant bags under his eyes. "Well, I can tell you're all going to be wonderful heroes I've been standing here for almost a minute."

There was a pause in his speech as he walked over to the podium in front of the room he then proceeded to pull a bundle of fabric from his sleeping bag and said "Now all of you put these on and meet me out on the athletic field."

**Break**

Once all of Class 1-A was assembled the tired man continued "Now that you're all here we can start. We'll be doing some of the same physical tests you did in middle school. Izuku Midoriya care to come up here." As Izuku went up towards the man he continued. "Before now these tests have been done by you all without the use of quirks in an effort by the government to keep everything 'fair' but that's completely illogical quirks are part of our world now and they need to be measured. So, Midoriya what was your record in middle school?"

"Um I'm pretty sure it was 55m?"

"Well now you get to set your high school record, you can do anything as long as you don't leave the circle."

As Izuku walked towards the circle he thought of the time he had spent training his quirk between his acceptance into UA and the first day of class.

**Flashback Start**

It was the third day after Izuku had received his acceptance letter from UA and All Might had called him out again for some special training at Dagobah Beach.

"Hello young Midoriya how are you doing?"

"I'm fine how's your health?"

"Better than most days but that's not why we're here today we need to work on _your_ quirk"

"Y-yeah I honestly had no idea it could do that I always thought it was totally defensive."

"Don't worry young Midoriya I never thought you were lying to me. There are really two possibilities that could have caused this, the first is that your quirk decided it wasn't strong enough to defend you so it took the other route, that of 'defense is the best offense'. Of course the other option is that your quirk mutated thanks to the addition of OFA to your body."

"Well what am I supposed to do? I've never had to control my quirk before now."

" Ah, but havent you? Before now your subconscious has put the fact that a hero's job is to protect and that's why it has only been defensive till now, so all you have to do is will your quirk to act as you see fit. Weeell at least that's how your style of quirk normally works."

"Y-yeah that's easier said than done,"

"Then, why don't we start with some visualization, remember your quirk is both a tool and a part of you control it like you would the rest of your body."

**Flashback End**

'Yes I can do this' as the class watched out from Izuku's eyes came a thin stream of water.

While most were simply interested in their classmate's quirk one was in shock. 'Holy fuckin' God Deku your quirk can do shit now.'

Then, once Izuku had placed the ball within the water tentacle close to the tip there was a blur, a *crack*, and a grinning Izuku.

"So, what do you think?"

"Well, you have potential." Said the teacher as he held up a device that displayed 1035m on it.

Now is when most of the class had their mouths hanging open but, a girl with pink skin was the first to speak. "That. Was. Absolutely amazing." She then proceeds to turn towards a red-haired boy to her right. "Did you see that his tip was traveling faster than sound."

Rolling his eyes the redhead said. "No Mina I _heard _it a sonic boom is sound."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever ." Says the pink girl now known as Mina. "Either way this is gonna be so awesome I can't wait."

Off to one side the ash blond known as Katsuki Bakugou was grinning his insane smile right before he rushed forward yelling with explosions coming from his hands. "COME ON DEKU LETS GO JUST ME AND YOU I'LL FUCK YOU OVER SO BAD."

Although before he could get even halfway to Izuku white fabric wrapped around Katsuki's body and he fell as well as his explosions stopping, when everyone followed the cloth to its source they spotted their teacher with hair flying up as well as glowing red eyes.

These traits were what clued izuku in to this man's identity and he exclaimed. "Wait, you're the pro hero Eraserhead, civilian name Shouta Aizawa."

"Impressive, but you all need to calm down and if you think this is all going to be fun and games then you need to reorganize your priorities, how about this then if this is so fun then whoever gets the lowest score is expelled."

"Wait, that's not fair it's literally the first day." Says a floating pair of clothes(?).

"Not fair, not fair! You say, I'll tell you what's not fair villains, natural disasters, terrorists and, of course the world. So show me you have what it takes to be Heroes."

**Break**

Izuku had done fairly well on the test while on some of them his quirk was fairly useless it excelled at others. Then, once the tests were over Aizawa-sensei posted the results on a holographic monitor.

Momo Yaoyorozu

Shouto Todoroki

Katsuki Bakugou

Izuku Midoriya

Tenya Iida

Fumikage Tokoyami

Mezou Shouji

Mashirou Ojiro

Ejirou Kirishima

Mina Ashido

Ochako Uraraka

Kouji Koda

Rikido Sato

Tsuyu Asui

Yuuga Aoyama

Hanta Sero

Denki Kaminari

Kyouka Jirou

Toru Hagakure

Minoru Mineta

As most of the class breathed a sigh of relief one purple haired kid fell on the ground and started bawling out and amount of water that could rival Izuku.

That is until the teacher spoke up with a shit eating grin on his face. "Oh yeah, about the expulsion, that was a logical ruse I used to get you all to perform at your best."

As a good deal of the class simply gaped at their teacher a girl with a black ponytail spoke up. "Well obviously he was testing us there is I doubt he actually has the power to expel anyone on the first day."

"Now everyone go back to the classroom to pick up your syllabuses you all need to read them and turn them in tomorrow. Besides that you're all free to go home see you all. I need a nap." While most was for everyone only two heard that last sentence and they sweat dropped.

**Break**

Later, while walking to the train station on the way home Izuku and Katsuki hear a cheery feminine voice call to them. "Hey, Deku! Kacchan! Wait up! We're coming."

As Katsuki turned towards the voice he snarled. "Who the fuck is calling me Kacchan?" Then once he saw who had spoken he said. "What the fuck do you and Four-eyes want Round Face? and who let you call me Kacchan?"

"Well we wanted to walk with you guys to the train station, and isn't Kacchan your name?"

Now Izuku spoke up "No, neither of those are our names Kacchan is my childhood hood nickname for Katsuki."

Now it was Katsuki's turn "And I call this nerd here Deku like he was saying before teach interrupted him."

Then Round Face spoke up "Oh well I like so if you don't mind I'll keep calling you guys by them K?"

Finally Tenya got a chance to speak "Ochako, please cease this at once it is obvious these are nicknames they only use between each other you should be more considerate."

"Yeah Round Face I gotta agree with Four-eyes here, right Deku."

Except when Katsuki turned towards Izuku he noticed that the greenette had broken(again) at receiving a nickname from a girl and he finally sputtered out. "Deku's fine."

Katsuki raised an eyebrow at him and said "Yeah, do whatever the fuck you want nerd. So we gonna go to the station or what.

**A/N: Um yeah this is chapter 3…A thanks to my betas is in order I guess and if you wanna point out the kinda dirty jokes I'll give you a shout out in chapter 4 which will be battle training and the class presidency so look forward to it fav and follow and I'll see you all later.**

**P.S. sorry I'm posting so late.**


	4. Battle Training

Ocular Outburst

"Talking"'Thinking'"YELLING" "**Special move name"***sfx*

**Disclaimer: I do not own my hero academia that privilege goes to Kohei Horikoshi**

**Shoutout: Congrats to BoopyDoop745 who commented on the joke I made in Ch. 3 so... yeah, to the story!**

**Gravity Gal: **Hey look for the neapolitan K.

**Small Might: **Um… Ok?

**Break**

On the second day of school all of Class 1-A was at least a little excited for their afternoon class, it was finally time for basic hero studies (although technically Aizawa's test from the day before was part of the curriculum). As the day went on the excitement rose until it reached cue fever pitch excitement when All Might slid into the class with his trademark smile and said "I am here, coming in the door like a normal person!"

Aaand somehow the hype is still going strong even though that was not how a normal person entered a room.

"Class it's time, time that is for your first official Heroics class and for that we have this." as he was saying this he held out a placard which read 'Battle'. "The trial of battle but first you'll need your hero costumes, go and get changed and then meet me at ground gamma."

After this last part All Might pressed a button on a remote and sections of the wall came out with numbered suitcases corresponding to each student's number in the class. Once they were open the students rushed to the wall to find theirs and then they all went towards the locker rooms in order to get changed.

**Time skip (15 minutes later)**

At ground gamma while everyone was wearing their costumes and checking out each other's outfits Izuku came out with Tenya who was wearing what appeared to be a suit of armor that looked aerodynamic enough that was mostly white with blue accents.

Izuku himself was wearing a green tracksuit with white and black accents. Also included was a mesh mask meant to filter out smoke a little bit and a hood that came over his eyes with lenses in them to protect his eyes. To finish of his hero costume he had knee and elbow protectors, white gloves, and his red tennis shoes.

A minute or so after Izuku and Tenya made it to ground gamma out of the tunnel came Ochako and she was wearing a skin-tight bodysuit with equal parts black and white and some highlights of bright pink. Around her wrists were white balls with pink handles for some reason and her boots were big probably doubling the size of her calves if not more. As for her helmet, she wore one that appeared as if it was supposed to belong to a spacesuit.

'Damn, she looks good in her hero costume.' Was the first thought in Izuku's head when he saw her but then he shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'No, this is hero class you're not supposed to be thinking that kind of stuff.'

"Hey, Deku what ya doing? Nevermind that you're in hero training obviously duh. What do you think we're doing? Ooh, I really like your hero costume where did you get the inspiration for it from? Mine is based on the space hero thirteen….. Hey, Deku You're not sick are you? You're kinda red."

Izuku was not 'kinda' red as Ochako so kindly put but rather he looked like a strawberry that was at its peak. This happened because as Ochako continued on with her mini-rant she kept getting closer and closer as Izuku kept getting redder and redder until he was his current strawberry and he could barely string an actual word together. "Hsfsijdbdgdishsggdhdjshnskdygdoapnsh."

"Round face back off from the nerd before you break him more." As katsuki entered his hero costume was revealed. It consisted of dark grey or black cargo pants with metal knee guard then a black tank top with a red "X" completes his body while his head has a mask that appears like stylized explosions. To finish it off he has what appear to be two giant grenades surrounding his arms.

"Huh, what do you mean kacchan? I didn't even touch him." Replied a baffled girl.

"You're too close, he's not used to receiving female attention. And didn't I tell you not to call me kacchan!"

As she was backing up from Izuku, Ochako replied to Katsuki. "Well, you call me 'round face' it's only fair I get to call you by a nickname as well."

Katsuki blinked then stalked away with a muttered "whatever"

Izuku once again in control of his senses piped up now. "Don't worry about him he's grumpy when…well...always I guess you'll get used to it eventually."

Before anyone could say another word All Might spoke up. "All r(m)ight now that everyone's here we can get started."

Suddenly multiple people interrupted the teacher all at once.

"I wanna fight robots!"

"We are in the same area as the entrance exam will we be doing something similar?"

"Shouldn't we do some training before battling?"

"How many people do I get to kill?"

Finally, he had had enough "QUIET" after All Might could hear himself think again he said. "As many of you probably already know although the majority of the villain battles that the public sees take place outside the main action takes place inside. That said not only are the villains found indoors smarter but they normally have more complex and dangerous quirks as well. So with that in mind, we have indoor battle training."

Now taking out a piece of paper he began to tell the class the specifics of the day's activities. "The villains have hidden a bomb somewhere in the building, after a five minute headstart to hide said weapon the heroes will enter and have a further fifteen minutes to locate the bomb. In order to win either team must win using this capture tape" here he holds up a small roll of yellowish-white tape " or the hero team can touch the bomb and if times runs out the villains win."

"And before any questions are asked I'll be drawing lots to decide teams and the matchups."

This was apparently an unsatisfactory answer as Tenya asked a question anyway. "But sir why are we doing this randomly. I see no good reason why we should?"

Izuku knowing the answer already responded in lieu of All Might. "When you think about it, heroes rarely get to choose who they have to work with on the job. They're just stuck with whoever is in the area when a villain shows up."

"I'm sorry for interrupting All Might sensei, please continue." said Tenya with a bow.

"It's ok young Iida no harm done, and now onto the teams!"

Team A: Izuku Midoriya & Ochako Uraraka

Team B: Mezo Shouji & Shouto Todoroki

Team C: Mineta Minoru & Momo Yaoyorozu

Team D: Katsuki Bakugou & Tenya Iida

Team E: Yuga Aoyama & Mina Ashido

Team F: Kouji Kouda & Sato Rikido

Team G: Tsuyu Asui & Denki Kaminari

Team H: Kyoka Jirou & Fumikage Tokoyami

Team I: Toru Hagakure & Mashiro Ojirou

Team J: Eijirou Kirishima & Hanta Sero

"And now for our first match we have, for the heroes Team A, and for the villains, we have Team G. Now go villain team you have 5 minutes prep time."

**Break**

Outside the building that they were supposed to be raiding, Izuku and Ochako were sharing their skills and ideas.

"From what I've seen the only one we need to worry about is Denki."

"What are you talking about Deku? Tsu is really strong. She had the longest long jump out of those who actually jumped."

"Yeah, she is physically strong but it's nowhere close to strong enough to contend with Ocular Outburst."

"Well then what's the problem with Denki, is he that strong?"

"Hehe not really it's just that he's my perfect counter."

"How so?"

"I um...well...I saw him charging phones in his mouth."

"Pfft, I gotta see that someday, but anyway he's got electric powers and that'll travel straight through your water all the way to you right.?"

"Yeah, so we can't melee him, we need some longer range weaponry."

"Well if that's what you want I have the perfect idea. Now come closer."

For the rest of their allotted time Izuku and Ochako planned for how they would take down Denki and ultimately win the exercise.

**Break**

Back in the observation room most of class 1-A was watching the screens(there was nothing better to do, and none of them really knew each other all that well) Katsuki suddenly spoke up. "Welp, the nerd's won already."

"What are you talking about the match hasn't even started yet." Said a busty girl with a giant black ponytail. "How could you possibly know the winner already."

"It's exactly because the match hasn't started yet that I'm confident Deku and round face are gonna win. The nerd's biggest weapon is his mind, he soaks up knowledge like a sponge and notices everything. He probably already knows the basics of everyone's quirks from yesterday, which also means he has a strategy to beat all of you in the works. Give the nerd enough time and he could probably get a strategy to mess up every pro hero if he wanted to. _That's_ why he'll win, Ponytail."

"Still he needs the time and there were some people who didn't even use their quirks yesterday, how could he have any information on them?" Said the girl who had just been dubbed 'Ponytail'.

By now everyone was paying attention to the two of them as they were the only interesting things going on right then. Then taking out a green spiral notebook Katsuki said "Here take a look at that, it's the nerd's hero analysis book, his "classmates" edition."

Looking at the notebook Ponytail said "This is actually really detailed but a lot of it is just speculation."

"Fine then let's test it, shitty hair, what's your quirk?"

Eijirou looked up at this as Katsuki had pointed at him as he spoke "Um well I can harden my skin to increase my offense and defense."

"Now, Ponytail read what's in Shitty Hair's section."

"Um, it says "Because of the quirk assessment test Eijirou Kirishima's quirk can be reduced to not being strength, speed, or mobility enhancing either it is defensive or mind-based, with the second being unlikely as there would be a low chance of getting in through the normal entrance exam."...that's actually amazing."

"Also you can never use the same attack against him twice, even if he doesn't remember it his quirk will, it's quasi-sentient, or some shit like that. Now shut up and watch Deku fuck these guys up."

**Break**

Izuku and Ochako were sneaking through the halls hoping to catch the villain team by surprise, they had already cleared the first three floors and were starting on the fourth at the moment. "So are we hoping that they'll come at us one at a time Deku?"

"It doesn't really matter I think we're ready." replied Izuku.

"Oh, you think you're ready do you well then here I come." said a masculine voice from down the hall followed quickly by a cry of "**Indiscriminate Shock One Million Volts"**

What happened next could only truly be understood in hindsight. Izuku, who had been made weightless due to Ochako's quirk, utilized his own quirk in order to kick up the floor to block the electricity. Then as Denki was standing there with a smug smile on his face out of the cloud of dust came a crack like a whip, and a stone flew out of the smoke screen towards the celebrating electric blonde.

About two meters from Denki, Tsu spiked the rock down into the ground to avoid it hitting her partner. "Damn, Tsuyu's here, this complicates things a little."

"Deku stop that, you can't act to save your life."

"Huh, fine yeah, this doesn't really change anything."

Before Izuku could finish admitting to his mistake, another two rocks came sipping out of the thinning dust. Unfortunately for the villains Denki couldn't react in time to shield himself or dodge. And alas Tsuyu was predisposed as well avoiding her own rock that had come speeding along.

Every male, and even some females, that could see what was going on cringed as they saw where the rock had hit Denki, he had been struck in the nether regions. He then proceeded to double over as the immense pain caused him to collapse.

Ochako turned towards Tsuyu and said "Well that's one down and one to go."

"Yeah, now we can go to the bomb there's nothing else we have to worry about."

"You guys know I'm still here *ribbit*?" questioned Tsuyu as she went in to attack the pair.

While Ocular Outburst dealt with the kick Izuku said "Yeah, Um, about that you can't touch me and when we're close you can't even touch Ochako. Oh yeah, Ochako do you mind using the capture tape on Denki?"

"Not at all,though did we pretty much win already?"

"Well, yeah you do *ribbit* there's nothing I can do to stop you. *sigh*" Changing her line of sight upwards Tsuyu called out "All Might I can't win, I surrender."

It took a moment but finally All Might announced over the radios "Hero teams wins! Now get back here and we'll talk about the results of the activity.

**Break**

"Good job you for you all did wonderfully. Now, would anyone like to garner a guess at who the MVP of this battle was?" As Ponytail raised her hand All Might nodded towards her.

"The MVP would have to be Izuku as he was the one who made a plan able to neutralize his weakness. His quirk also made it so him and his partner were untouchable by any average melee fighter. These factors allowed Izuku to lead himself and Ochako to a quick and handy victory."

"Ya'know, it's considered rude to finish quickly." said a short boy with purple balls on his head and a diaper as his hero costume.

Ignoring the boy's comment All Might began to speak "Very good miss Yaoyorozu, while it is true Izuku was the MVP for the reasons you listed I must also give praise to another of our contenders. Miss Asui I must commend you, knowing when you are outmatched is a valuable skill to possess."

"Sometimes, it can save lives to retreat instead of getting into a pitched battle that you know you can't win and possibly putting people in harm's way. Now, with our first battle done it's time for the second battle."

**Break**

In the end only three of the other matches were noteworthy those of Katsuki, Todoroki and Momo. The first two because of how easily they dominated the opposition and the third because of a person Katsuki dubbed Grape-perv.

Izuku had just gotten back from the bathroom when he felt the tension in the room, and Katsuki was the cause of it all because of course he was.

The ash blonde looked ready to explode, both literally and figuratively, then as Izuku approached him he said in almost a growl "Grape-perv's touched her ass three times already and tried another three."

At this Izuku zeroed in on the screening time to see Minoru try to get another feel and said "P.A.L. Status confirmed?"

To which Katsuki replied "P.A.L. Status confirmed."

"What do you think about setup Alpha for after this exercise?"

"Sounds good, and we'll even be able to try out technique number twenty three."

"Can't wait."

As the rest of the class had looked on Katsuki had calmed down over the course of the conversation and now looked more anticipatory than mad.

**Break**

The girls of Class 1-A were walking back towards their classroom after the battle trial when they heard Izuku's voice from around the corner "Minoru come over here, I found a window into the girl's locker room."

The girls heard the perverted grape respond "Oh my Izuku, that's amazing. I knew there had to be at least one kindred spirit in the class."

"N-no way Deku isn't like that, I know him."

"Well guess ya didn't know him as well as you thought." said a girl with black hair in a pixie cut.

As the girls rounded the corner in order to give the two boys a piece of their mind they were just in time to see a most glorious sight.

Katsuki had punted Minoru towards Izuku who was ready with a baseball bat made of water from his quirk as the two yelled together "**Combined Special Move, P.A.L. Death Technique Number Twenty Three: Batter's Up". **When Minoru reached Izuku the water bat moved, made contact with Minoru and sent. Him. Flying.

In the next moment two things happened, firstly, Katsuki put a hand over his eye and called the distance while Izuku exclaimed "New high score."

Then, from around the corner the two boys heard a feminine voice call out "That. Was. Amaaazing."

The boys froze when they realized someone had seen them and only moved again when they were almost surrounded. In order to try and save himself Katsuki yelled "SHIT, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE DEKU."

"K-k-kacchan, don't leave me."

Laughing maniacally Katsuki blasted off using his explosions and shot back "Sorry Deku you're on your own."

Izuku who was still quite panicked could do nothing as the girls finished surrounding him and promptly had a meltdown "bcksbyrownfykfbshkdbfjdlebudndhhdld"

As the girls all giggled and hoisted their champion up on high one said something that stopped them all in their tracks "Hey girls, Deku's mine got it."

**Break**

**Gravity Gal: **I have a problem, could you lend me your ear?

**Small Might:** Sure I'm not busy, go ahead.

**Gravity Gal: **Well the thing is I've had a crush on best friend for a long time now and I didn't realize it, but just recently he saved me and I became aware of my feelings. What should I do?"

**Small Might: **…

**Small Might:** Well if I were as confident in my feelings as you were I would probably just tell him. I really don't have much experience with this kind of thing, but I know if it were me I couldn't keep this kind of thing secret or it would just eat me up inside.

**Small Might:** …

**Small Might: **Sorry if my advice wasn't very helpful.

**Gravity Gal: **No no no it's okay it seems like great advice, I'll work on putting it into action.

**Break**

'Damnit' was the only thing Izuku was thinking as he laid back in his bed after texting his friend Gravity Gal.

'There's someone she likes, of course there is. She's very friendly and apparently I'm the only one who thought of us as best friends.' Of course in Izuku's mind there was no way in the world a girl could possibly be interested in him romantically, he hadn't even talked to a girl in real life for any significant amount of time in years since that week had started.

Also, now the person who he considered his best friend (who he had to admit he had had a crush on for a while now) had someone she was interested in. Yeah, his life was deeeefinitely looking up.

**A/N: K so I'm still amazed at the response this is getting its just amazing. First up is a thanks to my betas then to everyone who followed, faved and commented so far. Next I gotta say I'm sorry if it wasn't obvious but if anyone says AFO or OFA they're actually saying the words I'm just lazy so I used a shortcut, sorry I should've specified that earlier. So for this chapter the battle trial was used to showcase the strengths and weakness of Ocular Outburst as opposed to the character development it was the vehicle for in canon. Also yes the P.A.L. killing was based off viridescent (go check it out Ch 39 just dropped). Finally, ya know how I said the izuocha subplot wasn't gonna be that important well, I kinda lied so…sorry but next time the plot'll be driven by some izuocha stuff and we'll see a very horny little girl.**


	5. The first rescue

Ocular Outburst

"YELLING" "Special move name"*sfx*

Disclaimer: I do not own my hero academia, but if I did the unicorn wouldn't have had to suffer as long as she did.

Warning: Allusion to child abuse, you have been warned

Time Skip (Two Days after battle trial)

Gravity Gal: I'm gonna put the start of my plan into action today.

Small Might: Good Luck :)

Break

Izuku had met up with Tenya and Ochako at the train station and they were currently walking towards UA when they got near the front gates they noticed something wrong, there was a mass of people gathered near the entrance as the trio got closer they noticed it was the press.

Once they got near the gates the trio was swarmed, apparently, the media had gotten wind of the fact that All Might was teaching at UA and they wanted to know what he was like as a teacher.

All three of them had a drastically different reaction, while Izuku just froze Tenya went into too much detail even for the media and Ochako droned on about his more superficial characteristics.

Then at the gates to UA, a man in pajamas and wearing a scarf spoke up "All of you get off this property you're all trespassing."

"Come on we just want one picture, one little bit of information." retorted a reporter.

As the man was talking Aizawa had gestured to the students in order to get them in the school, but now he snorted "Yeah right, I know how the media works you'll get one picture then you'll want another and another, not happening. Now go away."

One of the younger reporters stepped forward "Come on, give us something."

Aizawa had quite the creepy smile on his face as another man said "Wait! Don't!"

Clang* as the young reporter had crossed the threshold of the gate a metal door had come slamming down just a couple inches from her fingers.

As the young woman inspected her fingers for damage the man who had tried to stop her said "I tried to warn you. It's called the UA barrier, only those with permission are allowed to pass otherwise it stops the general populace from entering the school grounds."

"Let's see it stop me."

Break

As Class 1-A settled down for homeroom Aizawa did the daily things and then said "Now, there's something very important we have to do that will affect the rest of your high school careers."

He had everyone in the class' attention now and as they leaned forward expectantly he revealed "You have to pick a class president. I don't care how you do it just finish before homeroom's over."

Suddenly, the entire class was clamoring for the job with excitement.

"I wanna do it!!!"

"I'll always be transparent with my policies."

"All girls must show at least 30 cm(almost a foot) of thigh."

"Do you wanna die grape-perv!"

Even the cinnamon bun himself had raised his hand and was interested in the prospect.

Then, everyone calmed down as Teny yelled "You do not become the class president just because you want to, only the most worthy and pure of heart may hold such a venerated position!"

Normally, such a thing would be an inspiration to the rest of the students but, unfortunately, it was ruined by the fact that Tenya was raising his hand just as much as anyone else to be picked for the office.

Now a girl with dark green hair almost at her butt spoke up "How are we going to decide though, drawing lots probably isn't the best idea."

"Well, the most obvious answer is also the most democratic. We shall vote!" says Tenya accompanied by his usual hand gestures.

"But we've barely known each other for a week, everyone's jusst going to vote for themselves."

"Exactly, so anyone who does manage to garner votes has made some kind of impact in the past few days that people think would make them a good class president. Now let the elections begin."

Break

Once everyone had placed their ballots in a box Tenya went through them and wrote down the names of everyone in the class with the number of votes they each got written to the right.

Probably the most shocking thing to everyone there was that one of the few people who was not enthusiastic about such a job was now standing in front of the class shaking in his boots as the entire class silently judged him (or so he thought). Thankfully, Momo standing next to him was a great way to make them seem more focused and in control.

The first to react was one explosive teen who slammed his hand down on his desk and exclaimed "Damnit, you've passed me up Deku but I'll catch up soon enough don't you worry."

Now that he had a singular person to focus on Izuku's a spark of confidence returned to his eyes and he said to his rival "Well you better hurry up or I'm just going to keep pulling further away Kacchan."

Break

Later that day, when Ochako, Izuku, and Tenya were walking towards the cafeteria for lunch Izuku brought up something that had been on his mind for a while now. "So, I was wondering but why do you guys wanna be heroes? My goal is to be a hero like all might who makes everyone feel safe just by being there."

"For me, it would probably be because it is something my family has been doing for generations." says Tenya as he does his robot arm motions more vigorously than normal.

As Ochako tries not to laugh at how absurd Tenya looks she says "Tenya, you're from some fancy super rich family aren't you?"

Hearing this Tenya paused for a moment then slumped "That is correct Ochako, I was hoping to hide it so as you would not treat me differently but, I am the younger brother to the pro hero Ingenium."

Starry-eyed Izuku asked "Do you mean the new pro hero who's office employs over 60 sidekicks?"

Starting to look proud Tenya said "Yes, that is him, but we're off topic Ochako has yet to share her reasons for pursuing the path of heroism."

Smiling sheepishly she asked "Promise not to laugh?"

"We would never laugh at you Ochako." replied Izuku.

"Ok, well…it's for the money. The thing is my parents run a construction company but things aren't going too well right now. So, I'm gonna make a lotta money and I'm gonna get a lotta money an' send 'em on vacation an' take care of 'em." said Ochako, her accent slipping near the end as she got emotional.

With a raised eyebrow Izuku said "Why in the world would we laugh at you for that. Your reasoning is still to help people even if it's only your family, and you'll still be doing hero work anyways."

"Thanks, Deku, you always know how to make me feel better."

Break

Now in the cafeteria itself, the group had secured a table and food for the time and were eating. Until, suddenly, there was a loud blaring alarm that went off.

As everyone was panicking Tenya turned to an upperclassman he said "What is that? What is going on?"

Near panic, the older student responded "It's the level three alarm, it means someone got onto school grounds we're all supposed to evacuate."

As the crowd threatened to sweep them apart Izuku utilized his quirk and was able to wrap a tendril around Ochako's wrist, so as to not get separated.

Somehow, Izuku and Ochako got pushed against an outside wall near a window and were able to see the gate and the cause of the alarm. 'It's the press.' We what they both thought at the same moment.

Then, Izuku leaning close to Ochako's ear so as to be heard over the crowd told her his plan. "I'm gonna make a sonic boom but I don't have enough room, but if you make me weightless again then I can do it."

Nodding her head, Ochako grabbed his hand and Izuku felt himself lift a little. With a smirk, he extended his tears above his head and spun them quickly making several large booms that gathered everyone's attention to the two of them.

Once he had everyone's attention Izuku said(as they had all quieted) "I-It's just the p-pres-ss, it's noth-nothing t-t-to worry about. Althou-ough we st-t-till need to evacuate-uate."

The entire cafeteria, now much calmer, filed out following protocol while Izuku slumped to the floor.

Ochako kneeling next to him released her quirk. Then asked him "Are you feeling ok Deku?"

"Yeah, it was just exhausting, I don't normally try to draw attention to myself like that."

"But you looked really confident this morning in front of the class."

"That's because Kacchan called me out and I was just talking to him."

"Then, next time you have to make a speech why don't you just pretend you're talking to just me?"

"Thanks, I think I'll do just that, but hopefully I don't have to do that for a while." Standing up he continued "Anyways I think we need to head out and follow the evacuation."

"Yeah let's go...do you even know where we're going?"

"Not really, but I've seen a couple of evacuation route maps so far, let's just follow those."

As the two of them wandered down the nearly abandoned halls Ochako took a deeper breath than normal and then said "Hey, so I just moved into the area recently and I don't know the city all that well."

"That's a shame you should definitely take some time to go to downtown musutafu."

"About that, there's a lot to do and I figured you've lived here your entire life so you probably know all the good spots. So, I was wondering I you would accompany me this weekend."

"Hdjsbehdnndhhkdndhdiiejdhfjdksbwhwocngojwhdofhfhyeuxnjsh" was Izuku's only verbal response to such a development as steam began to shoot out from his ears and his face reddened to the hue of a cherry tomato.

"What's wrong Deku? We're just going to go downtown, which day is preferable this weekend?"

Now slightly more calm Izuku responded "S-sa-saturd-day i-is b-be-better-r."

"K, should we meet at the musutafu mall at say 9 AM then?"

This time the only response was a hurried nod.

"See ya then, its a date." said Ochako as she skipped ahead to follow the evacuation as Izuku stood there still broken as he processed what happened to him.

Break

Small Might: I think I have a similar problem. I've had this crush on my best friend for the longest time but now I met someone new in my high school and I think I have a crush on her.

Gravity Gal: Don't worry I'm sure it'll work out just go with the flow.

Time Skip (next day 9 AM)

Izuku was waiting at the musutafu mall near the central fountain for Ochako, wearing a pair of jean shorts and a shirt with 't-shirt' written on it, when she walked up, she was wearing a pair of jean shorts with black leggings underneath and a magenta blouse, she called out to him "Hey, Deku, how are you?"

"O-oh I'm doing-g Ok."

"Good then let's go. What do you normally do in the city?"

"Um, w-well there's a coffee shop near here that I normally go tobutthatmightnotworkbecauseInormallygothereforbreakfastbutyouprobablyalreadyateandthenther'sthatheromerchshoponthefirstfloorbutthatmightnotbeinterestingforyouthenthere'salwaysamoviebutyousaidyouwantedtoseethecityso…"

Ochako, standing there trying not to laugh, simply said "Coffee sounds good, let's do that first and then maybe we can check out the hero store."

Hiding his reddening face behind his hands Izuku simply nodded

Break

Back out by the fountain with caffeinated beverages in hand, the two teenagers stood thinking both of their separate problems when Ochako said "Hey, lend me your ear?"

"Um, sure."

"Well the thing is I've had a crush on my best friend for a long time now and I didn't realize it, but just recently he saved me and I became aware of my feelings. What should I do?"

"Ha!"

"It's not funny!' said Ochako with a pout.

"No no no, it's not funny just ironic really I have a friend who has almost the exact same problem."

"Hm, that is kinda weird."

Ochako pulled out her phone and said "Hey, Deku let's take a picture!"

"Sure."

Ochako stood next to him held the device out at arm's length and took a selfie of the two of them then pressed a few buttons and put her phone back in her pocket.

Almost, as soon as Ochako's phone was back in her pocket Izuku received a text on his phone. "Go ahead and check I don't mind."

With a smile, Izuku thanked her and pulled out the device to see who was contacting him.

Gravity Gal: Picture attached Hanging out with my best friend. ;)

Opening the notification he stared at the image in shock it was the picture of him and Ochako they had just taken.

Small Might: Where did you get this?

After half a second Ochako's phone received a notification and she looked at it before saying "Well I did just take it you saw me."

Brain finally catching up to the implications of the text message Izuku simply began to babble "dbhkgsjkbgfckhjgjkacshgkjvhnadiohvia"

Giggling Ochako continued "So, yeah, what d you think this was a pretty convoluted plan to confess wasn't it."

"N-no it w-was-s actual-lly pre-e-etty sma--art."

"So we've both told each other our feelings what's next for us?" then continuing when Izuku drew breath for a question she said "and I know you like me because I'm the only girl you hang out with at UA. So, wanna try out this boyfriend-girlfriend thing with our first date."

Nodding was all Izuku could manage as his face got even redder as Ochako grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Little did the lovebirds know that around the corner one pink and one invisible girl were watching them.

"Eeeeh I can't believe it Ashido do we already have the first couple of the class, this is so exciting!!!"

"I know Toru we have to tell the whole class, I'm so glad I already made a group chat. Now let's follow them."

As the two girls turned back to watch they noticed that the newly formed couple had vanished in the intervening time. "Dammit, Toru they got away!"

Break

Izuku and Ochako were walking through the mall chatting when passing by an alleyway, a young girl, probably 5 or 6 years old, ran into Izuku's leg knocking him over. This girl had silvery-white hair, red eyes (like Kachan not bloodshot), with a raggedy rag of a dress and bandages on her arms and legs.

"Eri, come back here." Out of the shadows of the alleyway came a man of slim build with dark brown almost black hair dressed in a black dress shirt with matching pants, a light grey tie, a green spring jacket with a purple fur collar, white gloves, white tennis shoes, and a brown and gold plague doctor mask on his face.

Being the first to react Ochako says "Oh, is she your daughter? I'm guessing she takes after her mother hehe."

"Yeah, sorry she's in a rebellious phase right now running off whenever she gets a chance you understand right? Although she still is my horny little girl."

Now Izuku speaks "Does she fall quite often? Her legs and arms have bandages on them."

"She's very clumsy so she falls quite often it's nothing to worry about, I'm a doctor so I fix her up."

"Maybe, we can help you take your daughter to the hosp...?"

Now, the child identified as Eri whispers so that only Izuku can hear her. "He's not my father."

"Now Eri its time to come along." After turning around the man pulls down on his glove in order to take it off. "You wouldn't want to cause any trouble for these nice people, now would you?"

When Eri pulls away Izuku there's nothing he can do, but his quirk reacts when she is halfway between the teenagers and the man pulling her back towards him.

While the man begins to turn back towards him Izuku says "Ochako high fives."

"Wait, what?'

Grabbing Ochako's hand while he picks Eri up with his quirk he elaborates "I need you to make me and Eri weightless." then looking at Eri he continues "Don't worry we won't let anything happen to you, never again will you be scared." he finished with a smile. Looking back he notices that the man is slowed down as he tries to travel through the crowd without touching anyone.

Feeling himself lifting up due to his weight being gone Izuku says "Let's go Ochako." as he picks her up bridal style and his water whips whack the ground shooting the three of them into the air.

Putting her mouth near his ear she asks "What are we doing? Where are we going?"

"Were getting her out of here, I think UA is probably the best bet. Also, release your quirk and then put it back on me and Eri so we'll go downwards. Then I'll break our fall with my quirk."

Nodding Ochako quickly did as Izuku said and Izuku felt the sensation of falling before he was quickly put back under the effect of Ochako's quirk. Then he placed a veil of water above their heads in order to better help control their direction of travel.

'Now where is UA that's the only place I can think of to take Eri.' thought Izuku.

Once again with her mouth near his ear, Ochako pointed and said "Deku, Imma pretty sure UA is thatta way." As she let her accent slip for the second time that week.

Izuku nodded and then as they passed by a skyscraper Izuku used his quirk in order to grab onto the corner and change their direction. After about five minutes of swinging around Ochako sent an email to their home room teacher asking him to meet them at the school's front gate.

All in all it took just over twenty minutes for the three of them to get to the school where they saw Aizawa standing in front o the gate in his sleeping bag.

As they landed Aizawa said "So, what's going on did one of you forget something at school yesterday?" Then it appeared as if he saw the little girl who was clinging onto Izuku's shirt like a baby. "Please tell me you have a good explanation for why you have a child with you when I know for a fact neither of you have siblings."

"Um...well..Uh"

"What Deku wants to say is that we saved her from a kidnapper."

"That still doesn't explain why you took her with you. The logical thing to do would've been to contact the police and let them handle it."

"Sorry Aizawa-Sensei but my quirk grabbed her."

"Oh, yes, the quirk you can't control I remember your file."

"Well, it's not that I can't control it it's just that my subconscious is in charge of that part of my quirk. Also before you say anything else the only reason my quirk would have done that is if my subconscious believed it was the best chance we had of saving her."

"Still you could get in trouble for using your quirks without provocation."

"Actually sir, my quirk had a little bit of empathy built in from my maternal grandma, and emotions felt by empathy are valid in courts of law as justification for initiating self defense."

Now Eri who had gone into shock when Izuku had launched them into the air was finally realizing where they were and began to cry as a light came from her forehead. "Deku what did you do she's crying?"

"I-I didn't do an-anything."

"Calm down both of you you're being illogical you'll just freak her out more."

The two teenagers' exclamations had in fact caused Eri to cry harder as she was smart enough to realize who they were talking about, and now the light was joined by heat radiating from her horn.

As Eri realized what was happening with all the force her little arms could muster she pushed off of Izuku and yelled "GET AWAY OR YOU'LL DIE!"

Surprised by the ferocity of her shout Izuku did in fact release her. Now the last of the triad joined her as electricity gathered around her head and her horn began to swell.

It only took another second for Aizawa to realize what was going on an activate his quirk. This development took Eri by surprise as previously she had had to endure massive amounts of heat light and her own bodies energy before her curse had stopped.

Though now she realized one of the three people around her had used used their quirk to do it. Through deductive reasoning she figured out who it was (she knew what the boy's and girl's were and she knew someone could only have one quirk) and looked towards him in a mix of wonder and awe. "You can stop my curse?"

Raising an eyebrow he simply said "Curse? I don't know about any curse but I do know I just stopped your quirk from flaring up."

Running up to the man Eri said through her tears "Thank you, I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"Well, I guess I should probably contact the police. You two need to call your guardians and tell them you'll be here for a while since the police need to take your statements."

Nodding the two teenagers followed Aizawa in as he picked up the little girl and pulled out his phone to call the police.

Time skip (Monday morning)

Izuku stood in front of the door to class 1-A's classroom along with Ochako, they had no idea what to expect. After giving their statements the two had been told that for the time being Eri would be staying with Aizawa-sensei as he was the only one Eri was comfortable around besides themselves and they had gotten a promise that they would be kept up to date on Eri's progress.

Two days had passed since then and so far, nothing. Now they were going into class and would probably be seeing Aizawa-sensei and they were both planning on interrogating him about the little girl.

All their plans flew out the window as they opened the door because two girls tackled Ochako while the boys hoisted Izuku up on their shoulders and began to chant his name.

"IZUKU IZUKU IZUKU."

"W-what are you d-d-doing."

"Celebrating you getting a girlfriend dude, it's super manly."

Now Izuku's Face was starting to look like a tomato while Ochako has inadvertently used her quirk on herself and the girls were trying to keep her near the floor.

While most of the class were happy for the new couple there were four boys who were decidingly not.

Crying tears of blood Minoru cried to no one in particular "How, how did the shyest boy in class get a girlfriend before me."

The second of the boys, Kaminari, simply say in a corner sulking looking kind of depressed.

The vocal of the three was yelling "DAMMIT DEKU I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BEAT MY. DON'T YOU WORRY I'LL CATCH UP SOON AND MY GIRLFRIEND WILL BE THE HOTTEST AND SEXIEST GIRL IN SCHOOL."

As everyone sweatdropped at the display of those three Tenya tried to restore order "Please stop this at once all Mina and Toru saw was them hanging out at the mall. That does not constitute sufficient evidence that they are dating."

"Actually, we are dating, Tenya." says Ochako once she calmed down enough to not be floating in the air.

"What are you two thinking? You have barely known each other for a weak that is hardly enough time to form a sufficient bond to take such a step in your relationship." reprimanded Tenya with his robotic arm movements botched up to eleven.

"Well, Tenya we've been pen pals since we were in the second grade so, yeah I say we know a bit about each other."

Having no way to retort Tenya simply say down as the entire class began to wind down from all the excitement All Might entered.

"Hahaha, hello Class 1-A it is I, with an announcement! Aizawa will be accompanied by a companion today, she is a little girl with a past and we would like you all to keep all noise at an absolute minimum as she is easily frightened."

"If she's so scared why is she coming to class with Aizawa-sensei?"

"The child psychologist we got in contact with suggested she spend time with whoever she was closest to. Also, she has an extremely volatile quirk that she believes will hurt everyone around her and she only feels as that is not the case if Aizawa is near in order to stop it if need be. Now I must go Aizawa will be with you all shortly."

As soon as All Might stepped out of the door in came Aizawa followed by a little girl with red eyes, white hair, and a small horn on the right side of her head the same color as her skin. While Aizawa was wearing his normal clothes the little girl wore a white long sleeve shirt, with a black mid thigh to chest skirt with straps on her shoulders to help better hold it up then, to finish off the outfit she had black leggings and white boots.

As Assisi began a slight squeal everyone turned towards her and she quickly stopped as she realized what she had been about to do.

Aizawa deciding the best course of action would be to just continue on as if nothing had happened said "Time for the announcements….Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday will be normal while on Thursday we will be participating in rescue training at one of our facilities."

A/N: So yeah a few things first off I had a review asking to explain the quasisentience of Izuku's quirk so the prefix quasi- means that something appears to be but isn't so quasisentience would mean it appears to be sentient but truly isn't. So as explained in this chapter Izuku's deeper brain controls his quirk's defense thus even if Izuku doesn't consciously want something if he does want to do something his quirk might just do it. Thus, every now and again his quirk will disagree with what his conscious mind says and also the empathy is how Izuku can guard from sneak attacks which is why Izuku has to be looking at a robot if he wants to guard against it. Now, onto Eri first up she is the little girl in the season 4 trailers, and as for her crying she was rescued close to six months earlier and thus hasn't shut herself in as much. Finally, do you guys want Eri to go to the USJ with the class or a different teacher, vote with comments I need this soon so I'll be tallying the votes on Sunday 14th.


	6. The USJ

Ocular Outburst Ch. 6

"YELLING" "**Special Move Name" ***sfx*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Hero Academia.

**Time Skip(Three days after last chapter)**

**Deku: **Are you ready for today's rescue training?

**Ochako: **Yeah, there's no way anything can go wrong. :)

**Deku:** If something bad happens it's all your fault. ;)

**Break**

"Good Morning class."

"Good Morning Aizawa-sensei."

"Huh, well today you guys will be going through some rescue training." He looked at Eri as he continued, "Unfortunately I have somewhere else to be and so another teacher wi-"

" Helloooo everybody " In walked the R-rated hero Midnight, "How are all my yummy little munchkins doing?"

"Miss Midnight this is highly inappropriate, Eri is here." Obviously, that was Tenya.

"Don't worry Mr. Azawa already told me to ignore everything Auntie Midnight says that isn't directed at me."

With a shrug, Aizawa agreed "That's the most logical thing to do."

"Mhm."

" Anyways , back to me, I'll be taking all you little kiddies to the training facility with All Might and another teacher who's already there."

As he pressed a button Aizawa finished the instructions, "Here are your costumes take the parts you want they might not all work well for rescue work so do what you will. Now, if you'll excuse me we have places to be."

With that, the pro hero picked up a yellow bundle that had at some point replaced Eri, as Aizawa walked out the door the entire class was privy to an adorable sight. One of Eri's hand had escaped from her sleeping bag and was curled in the fabric of Aizawa's shirt.

**Break**

The entirety of Class 1-A was lining up in front of a bus belonging to U.A. where Tenya was trying to get the class in lines in order to board properly that is he was, until Izuku realized what exactly was going on and set to correcting it.

"Tenya, you need to chill out."

"I must do this or otherwise our boarding efficiency will diminish."

"Don't worry about it everything's fine," As he turned to walk away he remembered something and quickly turned back towards the bluenette, "and that's an order from your class president."

"Very well Izuku."

As they boarded the bus Tenya despaired since, because of the layout his double lines were literally useless.

Once they had all sat down and they were on their way the bus ride became hectic with everyone playing their own music and having separate conversations. Yet one caught all their attention and that conversation started with an innocent enough question asked by one Tsuyu Asui.

"Izuku, I've been wondering something."

"What's up Tsuyu?"

"First off, my friends call me Tsu, and I was just wondering where your quirk came from. I've never seen anything like it, and Katsuki said something yesterday that got us all curious. He said it was 'quasi-sentient' what did he mean by that?"

"O-oh yeah that its kinda weird and even I don't really understand it. Although I'm pretty sure my quirk is controlled by the same part of my brain that lets me walk and talk, it's just completely instinctive. It can also tap into my subconscious so it always does what I actually want to do even if I don't think I should."

"So _that's _why your quirk grabbed Eri yesterday, Deku."

"Yeah, that's kinda what happened but normally that wouldn't happen, I really want to protect people in danger and there's also an empathy part involved too. I must have sensed Eri's fear and that guy's intent to hurt and my quirk just reacted."

"What about never forgetting a movement once you've seen it once, what's that about?" asked an electric blond sitting in the back.

"Um, well you know when you don't know an answer but it's right on the tip of your tongue."

"Kinda?"

"Well my quirk looks at all that knowledge and then reacts, so I don't have to remember all of that consciously. It might also be like how you don't have to think when you walk… If that makes any sense, like I said I don't understand it all that well myself."

"Huh, Kinda weird but OK."

"Oh and sorry Tsu I never answered your first question. My mom has limited telekinesis and my father had a tube under his tongue where he could shoot highly pressurized water from."

"A very interesting combination thanks for answering my questions Izuku."

"You're welcome, Tsu."

"Come on kids everybody get out, we're here."

**Break**

Upon entering the facility the class looked around and noticed that the area was made up of a central square surrounded by multiple separate areas most likely designed food different rescue scenarios.

Once they stepped into the facility Ochako squealed and said "Omg, Omg, Deku it's the space hero Thirteen." as she shook her boyfriend like a ragdoll.

"I know, I know." responded Izuku while trying to keep himself from getting dizzy.

"Damn them, acting so lovey-dovey."

"Hello everybody, welcome to the unforeseen simulation joint or as I like to call it the USJ, my name as you all probably know is Thirteen, I along with Aizawa and All Might were originally supposed to be going over recur maneuvers today but, unfortunately, Aizawa is preoccupied with his charge while All Might had some other things to take care." said Thirteen as he held up three fingers towards Midnight.

"So, instead you all have me helping out with the class today."

"Yes, thank you Miss Midnight. Now I have two or three no probably four things to talk about."

"First off, this is arguably the most important part of your heroics education so keep that in mind today as you proceed. Secondly, you must all know what your different lessons are for. The quirk assessment test done by Aizawa was to know your limits and where you can improve. All Might's battle training showed you all the potential for your quirks to bring harm to everything around you."

"My quirk, Black Hole, as you all know is highly destructive and could easily kill someone if I use it incorrectly. Thus, my classes will be more focused on the control aspect of utilizing your quirks. As well as how you can each adapt and use your quirks to save people. Thi-"

Thirteen stopped his speech as he and Midnight noticed a disk of black and purple swirling matter gathered and expanded in the central courtyard of the facility in front of the fountain. Then, from within the disk came a hand that was followed by the arm and body attached to it and behind that blue-haired man entered many other unsavory characters.

"Wait, is the training starting? Is this like the entrance exam?"

"No, those are real villains. Thirteen protect the children."

"Y-yes Miss Midnight."

That said Midnight began walking down the stairs as she casually ripped off her sleeves from the shoulder all the way down. "This'll be fun." she finished as she licked her lips.

"Ok kids let's head back to the bus now."

"I'm sorry but unfortunately that is no longer an option. My job is to make sure that none of you escape here." Standing in front of the students was a mass of black and purple swirling mist not dissimilar to the material that had made up the portal to allow the villains entry.

All of a sudden Eijirou and Katsuki dashed forward, quirks ablaze, aimed towards the villain. At the same time, Thirteen exclaimed "No! Stop! It's too dangerous."

Yet as the two boys' attacks seemed to connect with the villain but he didn't even flinch and simply said "Well that was rather close but it's time for you all to disappear."

As the villain's gaseous body expanded outwards water flowed from Izuku's eyes trying to do _something _but unfortunately before anything could happen Izuku was falling.

As his eyes adjusted all Izuku could do was grin. He was heading towards a pool.

**Break**

"This'll be fun." she finished as she licked her lips.

The R-rated hero Midnight also known as Nemuri Kayama was considered a bit of an oddity in the ranks of heroes. While most tried to garner attention one way or another they generally stayed with a certain demographic once established. This was where Midnight differed, she had started out appealing to an older mostly male audience but at some point she decided to switch gears and began work at U.A..

Now, here she was about to risk her life on a job she had originally taken as a joke but damn was she gonna do this right.

By the time she was halfway down the staircase there was a thick cloud of pink smoke surrounding her as she had turned her quirk up to the max in hopes that no one would even be able to get close.

"Come on, long range attackers get her."

"Uh, Uh, Uh, you're all being bad boys." said Midnight as she struck out with her whip leaving raised red marks on the villain's skin.

Within seconds the villains who she had hit were unconscious and snoring and as she advanced the villains surrounding her began to drop like flies. Of course, the women and mutant types lasted a little bit longer but, at the level her quirk was running none lasted longer than a few seconds.

"No, no, no, NO! That's unfair, you're cheating I know you are." This coming from the apparent leader of the group of villains a man standing a little less than 2 meters tall with light blue hair and hands positioned all over his body. "You're not allowed to switch out your party so close to deployment time, it's not fair. Noumu get her."

As the black creature rushed forward it began to slow more and more the closer it got to Midnight. Yet, Midnight's smile began to fade as she realized that it was still moving faster than expected.

'Must have a regeneration quirk.' Midnight thought. She knew this because in addition to healing physical injury those with faster healing also, more likely than not, had a faster metabolism which slowed down her quirk.

Midnight only grinned and snapped her whip "Come on it's been a while since I've had a fun fight, this'll be interesting."

As the creature chased after her she simply danced to its side and hit it with her whip raising angry lines that disappeared after a few seconds. Unfortunately for the Noumu the length of time the marks lasted mattered not because within the tips of Midnight's rested a catalyst that when it reacted with a person's blood and the effects of Somnambulist drove the sleeping agent into overdrive.

Midnight, of course, knew that this wouldn't be enough to put the villain down but rather this was a setup towards her actual finisher that she put into play as soon as the great black beast was slow enough.

Out from within her belt Midnight pulled two hot pink oblong pills, then rushing forward she jumped onto the creature's neck and wrapping her legs around its throat to hold herself in place she put one pill up each of the creature's nostrils.

Within the next couple breaths the creature fell, then Midnight turned back towards the remaining villain as she sucked air into her lungs because of the increased heart and breathing rate that comes with spikes of adrenaline.

Then her brow furrowed in confusion because at some point the black mist had returned and was being yelled at by the blue-haired man-child. Her confusion only increased as she noticed a wall of water vapor had come spread out of the flood zone while she was fighting and spread to all of the USJ except for the central plaza.

**Time Skip (multiple minutes earlier)**

Kurogiri was not having the best of days, first off he had dropped off the grunt members all over the USJ as per the plan. Then, upon reaching the students he realized something was wrong not only had he been violently attacked and almost hit by two students, but then as if to add insult to injury close to a third of the class had not been caught by his quirk and were now trying to escape the facility to go for help.

As a tall student in what appeared to be futuristic knight armor tried to run past him he reached out with his body but was then sent violently up into the air with no control over anything as the one who had thrown him, a girl who appeared to be wearing a stylized spacesuit, yelled "GO TENYA, WE HAVE THIS COVERED."

"Thank you, I will return with reinforcements from the school just hold out for a little while."

As the student ran through the door Kurogiri said some things that would most likely cause this to go up a rating and would make Bakugou's mom put whoever said such things over her knee.

Then, pride wounded he left the area heading back to his charge leaving the students and downed Thirteen (at least he had managed that much) where they were.

As he reappeared next to Tomura Shigaraki he realized that even more had gone wrong instead of seeing a man in black pinned beneath the Noumu using its extensive strength. There was a woman with a leather girdle and her boobs seemingly uncovered dancing around the creature as it lunged at her slowly while she hit it with a small whip.

Then, he turned towards Tomura preparing himself for the yelling he knew was sure to follow and said "I am sorry but unfortunately, a student escaped and reinforcements will be coming from the school soon it is imperative that we make a retreat."

Tomura who had already been scratching at his neck before Kurogiri arrived simply increased the tempo of his itching and turned towards the mist man and said "Dammit Kurogiri, if you weren't my ride I would turn you to dust right now, but the Noumu's already down and we stand no chance against All Might without it." Now, the villain turned towards the water as he noticed three figures slowly making their way towards the main plaza trying to get out of the water without being noticed. "First let's kill some kids and wound the pride of the symbol of peace."

**Time Skip (a couple of minutes earlier)**

As his eyes adjusted all Izuku could do was grin. He was heading towards a pool.

Reaching out with his water Izuku touched the pool and it swallowed him, he immediately shot off towards the boat in the center of the pool Avatar the last Airbender style. Grabbing Minoru and Tsu as he 'saw' them.

Jetting up onto the deck of the boat Izuku caught sight of a very confused Tsu and Minoru. "What just happened *ribbit*."

"Um, well I just used my quirk to get us here."

"B-b-but I thought your quirk used your bodily fluid." stuttered a nervous Minoru.

"Normally yeah but I can also take contrl of outside sources of water. They're normally slower and a bit more unweildy compared to my tears but its still effective."

"O-ok."

"Hey do you guys know what this means?"

"What what means?" questioned Tsu.

"The fact that were here."

"Obviously, it means that the villains have absolutely no idea what our quirks are or otherwise Tsu and I would have been put in a different zone. Here we have the distinct advantage."

"Good point *ribbit* but what's our plan class president?"

"Well, I'm just going to knock out all the villains."

"What are you talking about? I know your'e strong but still, even you have limits. Those are actual villains out there."

"While I'm grateful for your concern Minoru I'll be fine dont worry. What's going to happen is I'll extend my whips down to the pool. Once they make contact I'll have control over all the water in the system. With that done I'll spread the water out in a fine mist all over the USJ except for the central plaza where MIdnight-sensei is fighting. I'll use a combination of my empathy and my ability to 'see' (here Izuku does air quotes) everything in the water I control I'll knock out all the villains I can hopefully lightening the burden on everyone else."

"Will you really be able to knock out all the villains in the USJ like that *ribbit*?"

"From what I saw they all seem to be grunts so it should be fine yeah."

"What should we do then? *ribbit*"

"Um..maybe protect me while I'm doing it this will take all of my concentration."

"Go ahead then nothing will happen while youre knocking out all the villains."

"Thanks, well, here I go."

Then reaching down to touch the pool with his water Izuku closed his eyes in order to focus on the mental map he was getting as he spread his control all throughout the USJ's plumbing system. Once all the water he could possibly control was under his control, Izuku raised up his hand and the water drained from the flood zone as he made it float above the area in a massive sphere of water. Then, reaching his hand out wide he brought them together, clapped and sent the mass out in waves of rolling fog.

Sensing the strain as he felt the massive influx of knowledge Izuku knew that he had to hurry or otherwise he wouldn't be able to maintain control long enough to finish what he started. Once, the fog filled every nook and cranny of the USJ (except the central plaza of course) he set to separating out friend from foe. He counted 16 students (Tenya was missing but the gates were open so Izuku figured that Tenya had escaped) and the form of thirteen lying ominously still on the ground he went to work.

Forming a small whip of water above everyone he hadn't identified as a member of UA using the fog he quickly gave them each a wack on the back of the neck he knew would render them unconscious for at least a couple of hours.

Then, his work finished Izuku released control of the fog and turned towards his classmates who for some reason were looking at him funny.

"*ribbit*, Izuku, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why do you ask Tsu?"

"Well, your nose is bleeding."

Putting a finger to his nose he noticed a stain of red on his glove as he pulled it away, and said "Well that's not good." and promptly fainted. The rest of the day was a blur with some flashes of clarity as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"...Izuku…"

"...kill...pride...peace…"

"...so cool…"

"...DEKU…"

"...I AM HERE…"

"**...PLUS ULTRA…"**

"...three hundred mighty blows…"

"...unfair...retreat…"

"...DEKU…"

"...quirk shock…"

"...fluids…"

"... MY BABY…"

"...be okay…"

**Break**

Izuku realized that he was awake only when he tried to move but couldn't. As he opened his eyes and looked towards his chest where he saw a platinum blonde and brown mop covering him.

Then, as he stirred to try and remove them they shifted and he got a better look. One resolved itself into the sleepy face of Eri who had fallen asleep on the bed almost on top of him, and the other showed itself to be his friend, no wait, girlfriend Ochako who had laid her head on his chest as the rest of her body was in a chair.

Ochako, the first to reali=ze that he was awake jumped forward and hugged him around the head and said "Don't you dare do that again you had us all so scared."

When he opened his mouth to respond all that came out was a dry raspy cough.

"Oh, sorry, you must be thirsty. Recovery girl said you would be they gave you an IV drip to get your fluids up but you haven't had anything to drink yet."

After she handed him a glass of water and he took a sip he croaked out "I blame you."

"What?" said Ochako as she looked up from her phone.

"This whole thing is your fault."

"H-how is it my fault?"

"You jinxed us."

"When?"

"This morning."

"What exactly _are _you talking about?"

"Our text conversation."

As Ochako's eyes widened when she realized what Izuku was talking about the two heard running feet coming closer then a wail as in through the door came Izuku's mother. "IZUKU, my baby are you Okay? I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. Mitsuki forced me out and made me eat dinner."

"It's Okay mom I understand."

"And how have are you feeling."

Now a snort from Ochako off to the side "Well his sense of humor is already back so I think he'll be fine."

"Oh really, now Izuku you have to introduce me she hasn't left your side except to eat and change since I got here."

Face reddening Izuku started breaking down until he recognized an out "Oh, Aizawa-sensei can I talk to you?"

As the tired man walked closer to Izuku's bed from the other side of the infirmary with Eri following close behind (she had run over to him sometime between first hearing Inko and Inko getting to the room) he said "Of course, is there anything wrong Izuku?"

"Um, well, I was wondering what happened to everyone."

"Well, thanks to you no one except for you, Midnight, and Thirteen were injured. Thankfully, neither of them have any lasting injuries and you'll just need a couple of hours rest before Recovery Girl releases you."

"And I figure I should tell you this now but school is canceled for the rest of the week so you all get a long weekend."

Right before he stepped out of the room he turned and said "Just so you know Izuku I'm extremely proud."

**Break **

**Deku: **You know I don't really blame you. Right?

**Ochako: **Yeah, I got that you were joking.

**Deku: **Um, I was wondering if you wanted to come for dinner sometime this weekend? I was thinking we could tell my mom we were dating.

**Ochako: **You mean you haven't told her yet!

**Deku: **It never felt right.

**Ochako: **Sure I'll come when works for you?

**Deku: **How about Sunday?

**Ochako: **See ya then. 3

**Deku: **See ya. 3

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! Life got in the way and I wasn't able to finish the chapter in time, but I'm technically only a day late. Expect next chapter to come in two Wednesdays and in case anyone was wondering the Noumu vs. All Might fight went pretty much exactly the same as canon so I just didn't rewrite it. For anyone worried about Izuku being a tad overpowered please remember he has all of the power of OFA with little risk to his own body and he needs an inordinate amount of water to do something this big and he did faint for hours afterwards so...yeah. Review and Follow and I'll have a new chapter in two Wednesdays.**


	7. Introductions

Ocular Outburst ch. 7

"YELLING" "**Special Move Name" ***sfx*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Hero Academia.

**Deku: **I'll ask my mom about it today.

**Ochako:** Your mom's nice I'm sure she'll say yes.

**Deku: **When she meets you you'll probably drown and she'll die from dehydration.

**Ochako: **What in the world are you talking about?

**Deku: **You'll see.

**Break**

Izuku and Inko Midoriya had decided to have a lazy Saturday and thus were hanging out in their house all day not doing anything. As they sat down for lunch that day they were both deep in thought trying to decide on how to bring up a certain subject.

"Izu.."

"Mo.."

They both stuttered out at the same time interrupting each other.

"Go ahead you first Izuku."

"Um, Mom I was wondering if maybe Icouldinviteafriendfordinnertomorrow."

"Um, sure that's fine as long as you're okay with me bringing my own guest to dinner."

Now with a wide grin on his face Izuku said "Yeah, that's totally fine."

**Time Skip (next day)**

To say that the Midoriyas were nervous was the understatement of the century, they had been preparing pretty much since they had learned of the other's guest. They were extremely prepared, they had cleaned the entire house and everything was organized meticulously yet somehow they both worried that something could go wrong (even though neither confided this in the other).

*Ding Dong* Izuku jumped up from his spot on the couch as he ran towards the door calling back to his mother "I got it."

As he opened the door he was greeted with the sight of his beautiful girlfriend in a pink floral print skirt and a light red blouse with black flats (for those who don't know, that just means that there's no heel).

"Hey Deku, how ya doing?"

"Good you looking. Uh, no, no, no, You look nice Ochako."

Smiling Ochako teased "Thank you Izuku your 'suit' is quite dapper as well."

As Izuku looked down he reddened even further upon realizing that his shirt had a print of a suit on it "Uh, uh, uh I'm, sorry I should have told you that this was casual."

"Don't worry Izuku I'm teasing you, and anyway It gave me an excuse to dress up."

"Izuku, let her in, it's rude to leave people in the hallway."

"Sorry, please come in Ochako."

As she came into the living room Ochako bowed towards Inko and said "Thank you for your hospitality ."

"It's ok sweety you can just call me Inko that's what all my friends call me."

"Ok, Mrs….Inko" she corrected upon a raised eyebrow.

The three of them sat in the living room chatting (which was mostly Inko asking Ochako about her life). Until the doorbell rang once again to herald the arrival of Inko's guest.

Conversation lapsed at this point in the living room as Izuku got up in order to set the table.

Then, Inko reentered the living room with a man that stood probably two feet taller than Izuku's mom even though he probably weighed no more than 150 lbs.

As the scarecrow of a man saw her he froze for a moment as if surprised then he shook himself and bowed towards the young woman on the couch. Ochako scrambled up returning the bow and then said "Hello sir my name is Ochako Uraraka, I'm a freshman in Class 1-A of UA's Hero department, nice to meet."

"Hello miss Uraraka my name is Toshinori Yagi, I'm actually working at UA right now, You startled me when I came in since I wasn't expecting to see someone I knew here."

"That's really cool Mr. Yagi what exactly do you do?"

"I'm All Might's personal secretary, as in I take care of all his personal matters and make sure his life is in order."

"Yeah, I can see why he might need some help. Also, if you don't mind me asking, are you okay?"

"Hah, to be honest with you miss Uraraka I really am not. I used to be a pro but I got injured and now my quirk places too much of a strain on my body to do hero work so I'm helping to groom the next generation right now since I can't do anything else."

From the dining room, the two hear Inko calling "Come in here, dinner's ready."

As Ochako followed Mr. Yagi she noticed the tension in the room. Looking around the scarecrow she saw Izuku staring at him as if he had seen a ghost while had simply become even paler.

"M-mr.Y-yagi h-how are y-you?"

"I-i'm fine m-my b-b-boy." then turning towards Inko he continued "If you don't mind I must speak with your son for a moment."

Blinking she replied "Of course Toshi, as long as Izuku's Ok with it, you can."

As the boys left Inko turned towards Ochako in a conspiratorial whisper "Do you want to see Izuku's baby pictures?"

"Of course, and I'm gonna take pictures of some of them just to tease him with."

With a raised eyebrow and a small smile, Inko responded "and I thought you were his friend."

"Oh, I am but it's never too early to start gathering blackmail material for later."

**Break**

When Izuku went into the living room to look for the girls after his conversation with Toshinori he might have panicked a little. He had expected his mom and girlfriend to get along well and thought they would be chatting amicably as he talked with Toshinori.

He was _not _expecting to see his girlfriend on the ground clenching her stomach and gasping for breath as she had her eyes screwed shut in pain and his mom looked on with a smug smile.

Rushing towards ochako he exclaimed "What happened? Are you in pain? Where does it hurt? How can I help?"

Trying to fight a smile Inko simply said "Dont worry Izuku, I was just telling her some old stories and showed her some old photos." gesturing towards one of the many scrapbooks she had made over the years.

As Ochako sat up, finally able to breathe again, she said "Yeah Don't worry Deku I was just looking at you in an All Might onesie from when you were younger." Ignoring a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh from Toshinori she continued "Though, now that you and Toshinori are done talking let's go eat."

As the four of them went back towards the dining room and the food on it Ochako broached a question that had been niggling at the back of her mind for quite a while by that point "So, how do you know Izuku? And dont try and claim otherwise two people don't frighten like you too did when meeting someone new."

"Well...you see...the thing is…"

"Mr. Yagi's been training me to help me become a better hero. He saw potential and decided I was worth his time...so...yeah."

"That is the truth Miss Uraraka."

By then the four of them had reached the table and sat down to eat as Inko continued the line of questioning "And when exactly were you planning on telling me?"

"W-well I really wasn't?" stammered out Izuku.

"And why didn't _you _tell me this when we first met Toshi?"

"Um, to be honest, I didn't even realize you two were related until tonight." then continuing in order to forestall Inko's next question as she opened her mouth Toshinori said "Also, no your last name wouldn't give it away. I know at least a half dozen Midoriya families none of which are related to the others."

As the two adults talked the two teenagers watched swiveling their heads back and forth as if watching a tennis match. Now, they both gulped as Inko turned her gaze on them "So, Izuku why exactly did you invite Ochako over," then before he could get a word in she continued "and don't tell me how you're 'just friends' I see the way you look at her and how she looks at you." by this point a sly grin graced Inko's face that worried Izuku just a little bit.

"W-well-l M-mom the-e th-thing i-i-is that-t me…"

"What Izuku's trying to say Inko is that we're dating."

"And I'm assuming since I taught Izuku better than to start dating someone he's known a couple of weeks that you're his penpal I've heard so much about? Also, sweetheart, you're part of the family so from now on you just call me mom."

"M-mm-mo-o-mm!"

"What you know it's true!"

"Um, Inko I think you broke the children."

The reason Toshinori said such a thing was because by this point Ochako had put her hands to her face and was floating a foot or so above her chair while Izuku was surrounded in a thin layer of water.

**Break**

It took close to a half hour all told for Izuku and Ochako to calm down and the four of them to finish eating and then they decided to retreat into the Midoriya's living room to relax before the guests had to leave.

"So, I've been wondering. What are your intentions ?" inquired Ochako.

Managing to cover his mouth before anything could escape he managed a strained smile while he replied. "I'm not entirely sure what you're talking about Miss Uraraka."

"Well, obviously you're interested in In… Mom(insert extremely red cheeks here) and not just for being friends either."

"Well I guess the jig's up Toshi." then utilizing her quirk she pulled his head down as she turned up her head and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Cbdhjfvbhjafsdbhfkjhjkfbjhk WHAT!"

As they turned towards Izuku they saw that he was simply staring wide eyed at the two adults as he continued muttering gibberish.

"I think you two broke Deku."

**Break**

**Ochako: **Are you feeling Ok?

**Deku: **It's just kinda a lot to take in.

**Ochako:** Soooo, I was wondering what's up with your father.

**Deku: **Oh, he and my mom got a divorce a couple of years back he hadn't been in Japan for over a decade and she stopped waiting for him.

**A/N: Sorry I'm kinda sorta late but I stayed up to bring you this and it's short because this is a buffer for the sports festival which we'll probably get the first part of next chapter. Also, this is unedited by human hands (I use Grammarly) so tell me if there's anything wrong with it. **


	8. Moving on and in

Ocular Outburst Ch. 8

"YELLING" "**Special Move Name" ***sfx*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters all I own are my original ideas and even those aren't truly mine. :(

**Ochako: **Isn't something big supposed to happen at UA around this time every year.

**Deku: **Yeah, the sports festival but it's probs gonna be canceled because of the USJ.

**Ochako: **Isn't it kind of important for our curriculum.

**Deku: **They might be worried about villains attacking.

**Ochako: **Hopefully we can still do it it's always looked like fun.

**Break **

When Izuku and Ochako got to the Class 1-A classroom the last thing they were expecting was for the entirety of their classmates to charge them, yelling.

Within a few seconds, the couple realized that none of the other students were malignant but rather trying to thank Izuku for what he had done in the USJ.

"THAT WAS SO MANLY."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAD SOMEONE SO STRONG IN OUR CLASS."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP EXTRAS CAN'T YOU SEE THE NERD IS NERVOUS."

Everyone stared at Katsuki wide eyed. Although, to be honest none of them had ever seen him actually defend anyone before and had only witnessed him raging at the world.

"Very well spoken Katsuki while we are all extremely grateful for Izuku's assistance in the USJ he is obviously uncomfortable with all the attention." chopped Tenya.

"Somehow, you all haven't improved at all in the few weeks you've been here." deadpanned Aizawa. "In fact, it took you all longer to notice me than the first day of school. *tsk* I'm actually rather disappointed."

The students of Class 1-A scrambled to their seats in order to avoid the ire of their insomniac teacher.

"Glad that you're all seated because we have a few things we need to go over. First off, your fight isn't over."

Barely concealed muttering and gasps rang out from the classroom as they processed this information until one brave soul asked the question simmering in the back of everyone's mind. "U-um you-u're not-t talki-ing abou-out v-v-villains sir a-are you?"

Aizawa looked over at him, blinked and then let out a breathy laugh "No, no nothing like that it's just that the U.A. Sports Festival."

"Wait, Aizawa-Sensei is that really the best option weren't we just attacked by villains but ifU. 'tintimidatedbytheattackandtheywouldcontinuetogoabouteverythingnormallythenitwouldmakesensetogoalongwithitofcourse…"

Everyone in 1-A had quickly learned how to tune out the broccoli when he went on his 'mumbles' as they had come to call them. Now while most merely rolled their eyes and went back to work Ochako giggled while Katsuki muttered something about "nerd's gone under."

"Ok, class time to get back on task, the next part of our curriculum is probably the most important you'll ever have. Also, this directly relates to the Sports Festival you'll...be making your hero names."

As the class erupted into cheers the door opened admitting one Midnight. Then, cracking her whip to draw the unruly teens' attention she said "This is NOT fun and games I'll have you know your hero name is how society will know you and as this will be your first time making a public appearance odds are that these will stick."

"Logically, we are doing this in order to help better protect all of your identities in case you wish to keep your civilian identities separate from your heroing endeavors." Aizawa droned.

"In order to make sure these are appropriate and make sense as hero names, _I _will be judging and approving them. Now, I'm passing out whiteboards and markers to write them down on. I'll give you five minutes to brainstorm and then you all are gonna share with the class."

Once everyone had a marker and whiteboard the classroom was filled with the sound of writing.

The first to finish was Katsuki who had known his hero name since he and Izuku had made them up years ago. He was "The Explosion Hero: Ground Zero" (ground zero is the area closest to where a bomb explodes)

"Ooooh, how wonderful that just makes my toes curl; you pass."

Sitting back down Katsuki turned around and leaned towards Izuku's desk and looked at his whiteboard, then deadpanned "Deku, you are not going to call yourself Water Might."

Katsuki watched as Izuku stopped writing, erased his work and then started again this time trying to be a bit more original while Katsuki kept shooting him down until everyone else had gone.

Finally, Katsuki threw up his hands and said "Fine, I'll do it."

"W-w-wait Kachan."

"No, you're taking too long and everyone's waiting on you."

As Izuku looked around and noticed that everyone was, in fact, staring at him he blushed and sunk into his seat as he nodded for Katsuki to do what he wished.

Once he took a few seconds to scribble a new name Katsuki went up to the podium and slammed the whiteboard down. "From now on the Nerd will be The Almighty hero: Torrent. Ya see scrubs this is how you show someone honor." Then, with the swagger that only he could call forth, Katsuki returned to his seat.

Clearing his throat Aizawa spoke up "Alright now that we're done with that you can leave Midnight."

"Just as curt as ever Shouta," then as she exited the door she shot backward "Just call me if you need anything, even stress relief."

Ignoring Midnight's jab he simply turned towards the class and began to talk "As you all remember, recently we were attacked by a villain organization. This event put a lot of heat on U.A. so in response the principal decided to push forward a project he had been intending for next year… You'll be moving into dorms." As the students took their time to process Aizawa continued "Within the next few days the school will reach out to each of your parents or guardians about this opportunity. While it's not mandatory this is greatly encouraged as you will be allowed access to our training facilities at any time of day As well as allowing us to better monitor and protect you all. Anyway, now that that's out of the way let's talk about your normal class items."

**Time skip (a few days)**

To say that the majority of the students of class 1-A was impressed was an understatement. The only ones not impressed were Shouto, Momo, and Tenya who had all seen larger.

"This is where we're gonna be livin', it ain't possible" (A/N: shoutout next chap for the first person to comment on who this is)

"This'll be so exciting we'll all get to live together."

"Tch, why the hell would I want to live with all you scrubs."

"One's true self is revealed in the darkest hour."

"I can't wait to try baking in this new kitchen."

"Ok now, everyone gather round I have to explain everything ." Aizawa then proceeded to pull out four maps "The first floor has the kitchen, Commons, and separated bathing and laundry areas. Then you also have separate elevators to get to both the boys and girls dorms you can see your rooms here."

As the class looked at the maps they noted where their rooms were first and then looked at who was around them. On the second floor boy's side was Minoru, Bakugou, Yuga, and Fumikage, while there were no girls on that floor. The third floor contained Kouji, Denki, Tenya, and Mashirao while two girls resided on that floor Kyouka and Toru. The Fourth floor was Momo and Mina with Mezou, Ejirou, and Rikido. Then, for the last floor, the girls were Ochako and Tsuyu while Shouto, Izuku, and Hanta took up the boy's side.

"You have the rest of the day to get settled in and then we start normal hero training again tomorrow. Go at it to your heart's content."

**Break**

Once everyone had finished setting up their rooms Class 1-A (excluding Shouto, Tsuyu, and Bakugou) gathered in the commons to chill before heading to bed. Then, suddenly Mina shot straight up and exclaimed "Let's vote on who has the best room."

When she received several confused glances from around the room she explained further "We'll look at everyone's rooms and then vote on who we think has the best room and they'll be the the … ROOM KING haha there ya go and anyone who wants to enter puts in 100 yen (about 1 USD) and the room king gets the pot."

Then followed a round of "sure"s and "I guess so"s until everyone present was in agreement.

"Then we'll start on the boy's first work our way up and then go to the girls' side afterwards. Now, let's go."

First up was Fumikage whose room was covered in gothic artwork memorabilia with a black and dark purple color theme.

"Very spooky Fumi."

"Ooh, I had one of these a couple years back."

"DON'T TOUCH THAT, hm hm sorry it's just that it's collector's edition. Anyways, now that you've seen my room let's move on."

Next came Yuga with whom the only word that could be used to describe it was "Sparkly"

"I can't see. Damn you Yuga, you've blinded me."

"You can't deny my sparkle."

Moving on Class 1-A went to the third floor as Minoru cried blood and said "What about my room." While everyone staunchly annoyed him.

In Kouji's room, it was obvious who had drawn ahead as he had a bunny that drew all the girls' attention from the fact that there was really no personality in the room besides the animal.

Denki had a room that was very...him. While Tenya had multiple shelves of glasses and an entire wall of books.

Mashirao's room was extremely plain and everyone forced themselves to say something on it to cheer the poor guy up.

Moving on to the fourth floor they first entered the room of one Mezou Shouji who if they were being honest with themselves he had literally nothing and all he had to say on the matter was "Ever since I was a young child I've never really had any worldly desires."

Next up was Eijirou who had a flame motif with a punching bag and motivational quotes hung up in his room, all in all, it was a pretty spot on definition of his version of manly.

Last of the fourth floor was Rikido for whom the appeal of his room was not completely apparent at first until he jolted forward in a panic saying "Dammitt, dammitt, dammitt, I forgot I put a chiffon cake in, I was making it as a kind of welcoming celebration but if you guys want we can have it now."

"That's not fair he's cheating."

"This is bribery, disqualify him."

"What are you talking about this is part of his charm as well quit complaining."

Finally, onto the last two boys who resided on the 5th floor, the class looked into the room of the wet boy Izuku Midoriya who's room elicited one response from everyone. 'He's such a fanboy.' The room of the protagonist was chock full of All Might memorabilia so much so that you couldn't even see the walls underneath all the posters.

Last of the boys was Sero who had an extremely interesting Asian vibe going on which surprised everyone.

"And now onto the girls."

Heading down to the commons the class then once again began their ascent through the floors, this time on the girls' side.

Skipping the second floor the first girl on the third was the earphone jack-eared Kyoka who had a half dozen instrument who when prompted admitted she could play all of them.

Next up was Toru who had a room befitting that of your stereotypical high school girl with lot's of pink and stuffed animals and fluffs and frills to no end.

The Fourth floor was next with the rich girl herself Momo Yaoyorozu who, for as smart as she was, had moved in her giant furniture without thinking of asking for the room's measurements and thus her room was entirely too cramped to move around in.

Next Mina showed off a room with several different patterns of differing shades of pink with black all of which were reminiscent of her hero costume.

Last but not least was Ochakko (Tsuyu had gone to sleep before the start of the game) who actually had barely anything in her room and besides a star chart on the wall it could have belonged to anyone.

Back down in the commons, Momo created a box to use for voting and then Mina counted them up and prepared to announce the results.

"And the winner is, drumroll please...Rikido with a total of six votes completely blowing away the competition."

"I can't believe I won."

"Yeah, well it was mostly the cake." replied a sheepish Mina.

"Very good everyone and congratulations Rikido but this has gone on longer than intended it is time for all to go to bed."

"Come on Tenya this is just getting fun stop being such a spoilsport."

"Actually I think he's right Toru we still have class tomorrow we need the rest."

"I guess youre right class rep." Toru relented with a sigh.

The students then dispersed to their rooms with a chorus of goodbyes.

**Break**

**Ochako: **Hey I can't sleep wanna talk.

**Deku: **Aren't we doing that now.

**Ochako: **Yeah but this isn't the same as face to face.

**Deku: **...

**Ochako: **Soooo?

**Deku: **Fine, do you wanna come here or should I go there

**Ochako: **I'm on your balcony.

**A/N: I am soooo sorry I've been planning to change my update date for a while now but I should have posted something on Wednesday to explain. Also, unfortunately, finals are coming up so I'm not sure if I'll be able to upload the next chapter in time I'll try but if I can't I'll tell you guys and say when the next update will be.**


	9. The First Round

Ocular Outburst Ch. 8

"YELLING" "**Special Move Name" ***sfx*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Hero Academia.

**Shoutout: **QwertyBobberson was the first to guess on the mystery speaker's identity last chapter, it was Ochako letting her Kansai accent slip btw.

**Ochako: **Are you ready?

**Izuku: **No.

**Izuku: **But I don't really have a choice, do I?

**Ochako: **Not if you want a good workplace experience.

**Izuku:** 'sigh' I'll be there

**Break**

About a week before the sports Festival, as Class 1-A was leaving Heights Alliance they were confronted with pretty much the entirety of the first year class of UA.

Izuku, being one of the first out of the building, could only gape at the sight.

Katsuki not far behind had a vastly different reaction, and decidedly more violent. "What the Hell are all you extras doing here."

"K-k-k-achan d-don't be rude."

"Katsuki you shouldn't call people extras just because you don't know them it's rude." Exclaimed an arm waving classmate of the pyromaniac.

Responding to Katsuki's question a purple haired boy with extremely pronounced bags under his eyes who stood a couple of inches taller than the exploding hero stepped up and went nose to nose with him saying. "We're here for one thing: To declare war on class 1-A, also decided to let you know that it's not just the hero courses you have to look out for."

"Pfft (A/N that's a laugh BTW) do you really think I don't know that bags. Our teacher's quirk erases other quirks he couldn't have passed the entrance exam with that. Which means you're like him, you've got a quirk that affects people what do ya think Deku."

"Well if I had to hazard a guess it's probably either something that affects our quirks like Aizawa-sensei, some form of toxin or poison similar to Midnight-sensei, a quirk that directly affects the senses or maybe even mind control. Whatever it is it has to be something that only works on organic creatures that you couldn't use against the other competitors without being disqualified from the entrance exam. Then there is a final option where your quirk boosts others in which case there is nothing you could have done in the exams if you can't use it on yourself."

"Tch" Turning away the purple head started walking down the stairs.

Then, calling after him, Karsuki said: "By the way, your quirk isn't an excuse we have an invisible girl and those robots saw in thermal so it's your fault, not the system's."

Once the purplehead had left up walked a blonde-haired blue-eyed boy probably not even an inch shorter than Katsuki with lidded eyes as if he was looking down upon the world.

"Well, lookie here. It's the illustrious Class 1-A those lucky individuals who fought against the villains at the USJ. Just so you know if we had been there no one would've gotten hurt."

"Oooooh really? Ya think so now tell meh how could'ya have stooped that man o' mist from turnin' Thirteen's own attack 'gainst 'im we did our gosh darn beat and we came out o' it with one of our own 'urt, an' it ain't even be by anythin' them villains did, then our two teaches who put their lives on the line for us. So you better shut it ya' hear me."

Properly cowed the blonde stood there a moment trying to process what had just happened while trying to figure out what he had done to set off the gravity user.

Until, from the back of a crowd an orangette with teal eyes comes up behind the blonde, knocks him out and catches him stating "I'm really sorry about him he's really insecure. I'm Itsuka Kendou, by the way, I should probably tell you that most of Class 1-B doesn't think like this guy, we all really respect you guys. Although that doesn't mean we're not gonna take the top spots of the Sports fest." She finished with a smile as she walked away.

Seeing what had happened, none of the other students were willing to speak up and they all scattered to their separate classes for the day.

**Time Skip (1 week)**

To say the majority of U.A. was nervous was an understatement.

The past week had been filled with days of study, hero course training and then more time spent in the gym honing their quirks on their own leaving no time for the students of classes 1 A and B: of course those who were wise (anybody who listened to their teacher) had taken the previous day off to rest and were thus prepared for the day of the festival.

Now in their classroom under the UA stadium, most everyone in Class 1-A was taking a final few moments to collect themselves. Everyone that is except for the half and half Quirk user Shouto Todoroki. With a look of determination on his face (it wasn't all that different, to be honest), the boy got up and deliberately made his way to our emerald haired protagonist.

"I'm objectively stronger than you. I just wanted you to know that, so I'm telling you that I'll win."

Right as Shoto began to walk away, as he felt he had stated his point and was thus done, Izuku turned to him and said: "I'm sorry, but you're wrong."

"What?"

"Right now you aren't stronger than me. You could be, but you aren't, not yet. Once you use your full power then you'll be probably the strongest student in this school but until then, well I'll wipe the floor with you every time...Anyway let's head out now they're about to call us."

Having said his piece the Class President of 1-A left the half and half user to stew over what he had said as he led the rest of the class into the hallway towards the stadium.

**Break**

"ARE YOU READY, PEOPLE!"

"YEEEAHH!"

"THIS HERE IS UA'S ANNUAL SPORTS FESTIVAL YEAR 1 EDITION THESE STUDENTS ARE ABOUT TO SHOW US THEIR VERY BEST AS THEY AIM FOR THE TOP. NOW, BEFORE WE INTRODUCE OUR COMPETITORS I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE MY CO-HOST THE 18+ HERO MIDNIIIIIGHT!"

"Hello everyone, I'm the 18+ hero Midnight and I'll be joining my Co-Host the Loud hero Present Mic. Now, let's kick off this festival by introducing our competitors. First up is the class that took on a group of villains in the USJ and came out practically unscathed the Hero Course's Class 1-A."

"NEXT UP IS THE, WHILE NOT AS FAMOUS, EQUALLY SKILLED HERO COURSE STUDENTS OF 1-B."

"Then those students competing here today in hopes of reaching the Hero Course we have the General Studies classes C, D, and E."

"IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR TECH COME ON DOWN TO THE SUPPORT COURSE WITH CLASSES F, G, AND H WHO ARE HOPING TO BLOW AWAY THE COMPETITION WITH THEIR INVENTIONS."

"Finally, those who would rather let numbers do the talking we have the business class students of classes I, J, and K."

"NOW THAT ALL THE CLASSES HAVE BEEN INTRODUCED WE'L HAND OFF THE ROLE OF ANNOUNCER TO OUR DEAR FRIEND DOWN ON THE FLOOR ERASERHEAD."

"*yawn* thank you for that wonderful introduction Present Mic. Before we get started with the event would the Almighty hero Torrent please come up. This young hero in training has been chosen to give the student pledge as he was the student to place first in the entrance exam…"

As Izuku made his way up to the stage one of the general Ed. students muttered, "Yeah, in the Hero Course."

"...For both the practical and written portions in the entire school."

Ochako snickered as she saw the Gen Ed. kid stiffen under the 'death glare'™ of her homeroom teacher.

When Izuku reached the microphone set up on stage, note cards in hand, he looked up and froze.

Swinging his gaze between the pieces of paper he was holding and the multitude of spectators focused completely on him he simply stated "U-uu-um, G-g-ood-d lu-uck a-and try-y y-you-ur b-best. PLUS ULTRA."

Then, awkward speech complete, the greenette swiftly descended the steps to a smattering of applause as he appeared like an overripe strawberry.

Recovering from the overly short speech Aizawa continued with the itinerary Nezu had given him. "Alright, now that that's out of the way it's time to start with the first event. According to this…" Aizawa presses a remote and the screens all show animations reminiscent of slot machines before landing on an event. "...we will be having an obstacle race."

"WOOHOO THIS EVENT HAS ALWAYS BEEN MY FAVORITE LET ME BREAK IT DOWN FOR YOU ALL NOW!"

"IT'S REALLY QUITE SIMPLE, ALL THE STUDENTS WILL LINE UP IN FRONT OF THE ENTRANCE TO THE STADIUM. THEN, YOU NEED TO TAKE A LAP AROUND THE OUTER EDGE AND MAKE IT BACK HERE. THERE ARE ONLY TWO RULES: STAY WITHIN THE MARKED PATH AND DON'T CAUSE ANY PERMANENT DAMAGE. LASTLY, I WOULD LIKE TO REMIND ALL MY LITTLE LISTENERS THAT USING YOUR QUIRKS AGAINST THE OTHER COMPETITORS IS ALLOWED. NOW GO BEYOND…"

"PLUS ULTRA!"

**Break**

All of UA's students were lined up at the entrance after allowing the UA staff to set up the obstacle course.

"OK NOW THAT EVERYTHING IS SET UP LET'S GO. 3. 2. 1." *BUUUUUUURR*

As soon as the students heard the air horn go off they all dashed towards the exit jostling into position to get ahead.

"So what exactly should we be looking out for in this first event Midnight?"

"This part right here will be very important the gate itself will pose a challenge to anyone landlocked."

Back down at the gate, the entirety of the student body was stuck between the two walls as they tried to push through the others. Then, covering the entire floor and crawling up people's legs enough to trap them, there was a layer of ice created by Shouto in an effort to stop the advance of his competitors.

Looking back Shouto noticed a multitude of his classmates flying above the field he had laid out behind him to trap those who were ill-prepared for such an attack. 'Tch, of course, my class is able to get past it, I expected no less.'

At this point in the race Shouto was in the lead while Momo and Katsuki were the closest behind with a gap between them and everyone else.

All of a sudden blowing past the second and third place racers was a large figure. Once they were able to make out the figure they were surprised to realize that it was actually two people, Izuku and Ochako.

Ochako, looking rather green, was being carried bridal style by Izuku as he used his water to 'walk' themselves along, going extremely fast due to not having to pull any meaningful weight.

"AND NOW HERE WE ARE AT THE FIRST OBSTACLE OF THE EVENT. WITH THE STUDENTS OF CLASS 1-A TAKING THE LEAD AS A WHOLE. WHY EXACTLY DO YOU THINK THAT IS MIDNIGHT?"

Coming up to the first obstacle the kids were faced with a wall of robots. 'So this is what the other students faced in the entrance exam.' Thought shouto as he sent out a cascade of ice to trap the robots within a shell of the cold substance. 'Hmph, that was easy.'

"Those kids were given a taste of the real world a couple of weeks ago. That was enough of a shock to their systems to get them realizing that this isn't a game. Compared to the villains they faced and the fear they felt then, any stress they feel at this stage seems like nothing."

As the main body of students made it to the obstacle they saw one figure blasting past the robots with explosions coming from his hands while another larger figure used precision shots to take out eyes as it flew past.

Then right as the first two people passed underneath the mechanical behemoths a groaning was heard followed immediately by a crash as the two competitors were flattened beneath the metal.

Bursting forth (unharmed) they both exclaimed "Dammit, anyone else would've been killed!" followed swiftly by the two boys turning towards each other and groaning as they realized there was somehow someone with effectively the same quirk which meant they were less likely to be noticed.

While the back half of the student body dealt with getting over or around the scrapped metal forerunners had made it to the second obstacle. "A TIGHTROPE WALK IS UP NEXT FOR THOSE LUCKY ENOUGH TO MAKE IT TO THE SECOND OBSTACLE!"

When izuku, carrying Ochako, reached the chasms he quickly jumped straight across guiding himself with his water so as to land on a platform about a quarter of the way across the expanse.

As he landed izuku felt his girlfriend tap him on the shoulder. Putting her down he felt his own weight return as she released her quirk.

Breathing heavily with a flushed face Ochako said: "I'm sorry, I just need a moment."

"It's ok we have a large enough lead for the time being. We just need to be in the first 40, catch your breath and then we'll keep going," said Izuku as he rubbed circles into her back while she took deep breaths to fight back the nausea.

When they saw the first of those behind them reach the chasm Ochako stood up and reached out to Izuku. She activated her quirk on them both and Izuku swept her up bridal style as Ochako began her breathing exercises to control her quirk's backlash.

Less than a second after the couple had jumped the second gap the pack had reached the first row of platforms.

Making quick work of the rest of the second obstacle the two quickly caught up to the leaders of the race right as they entered the third obstacle.

"HERE WE ARE AT THE FINAL OBSTACLE OF THE FIRST AAND WHAT WE HAVE IS A MINEFIELD STRAIGHT OUT OF RAMBO 3."

"The mines aren't going to hurt just a bright light and some noise but they might set you into running into a bunch which can slow you down so be careful. If you look closely you should be able to see them."

Right before the beginning of the minefield, Izuku jumped and then hit the ground with a mighty *thwack* with his water sending the two flying into the air. They slowly started heading towards the ground as the weight of their clothes made them fall.

While Ochako focused on breathing Izuku was mentally evaluating where they would land and where best he would need to place his water whips so as to not blow up.

Looking down a feral grin grew on his face as he saw Shouto and Katsuki beneath him. Getting his whips into position, he muttered to Ochako "Release your quirk." Looking below and seeing what was below them she sported a matching grin and put her fingers together.

As they fell from the sky Izuku let out a wild whoop alerting the two leaders beneath them to their presence. Looking up the only thing Katsuki and Shouto could do in reaction was widen their eyes in surprise as they got flattened beneath twin water whips with the weight of two teenagers behind them.

With a laugh and a subtle reactivation of Ochako's quirk, the two shot back into the air as Izuku called back over his shoulder. "Sorry, not sorry Kacchan and Shouto."

Regaining their balance from the hit they had taken Shouto and Katsuki accelerated forward hoping to outrun the two so as to secure first place for themselves.

Knowing what to do in order to help himself Shouto sent out a sheet of ice to avoid any remaining mines. 'Dammit, that'll help everyone else but I have no choice if I want to win.'

Right as they were landing Ochako and Izuku had a slight lead over the two boys so, in order to both slow down the competition and speed themselves up Izyuku targeted two mines slightly in front of Shouto and Katsuki yet behind himself and Ochako triggering them sending the boys reeling while shooting the couple back into the air.

Speeding towards the finish line of the obstacle course Izuku took control of their path using his water as makeshift wings.

Unfortunately, only a couple feet from the end they tumbled out of the sky as Ochako lost control of her quirk. Luckily enough the two heroes-in-training were able to walk the last few feet with their arms over each other's shoulders.

"HERE THEY ARE COMING IN FIRST PLACE WE HAVE THE ALMIGHTY HERO TORRENT AND THE GRAVITY HERO URAVITY."

**A/N: I'm sorry real life got in the way that's all I'm gonna say. Also, go back and read last chapter because I'm adding an extra texting scene (there's not one here because ch 10 takes place immediately after this one).**


	10. The Cavalry Battle

Ocular outburst ch. 10

"YELLING" "**Special Move Name" ***sfx*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Hero Academia.

"HERE THEY ARE COMING IN FIRST PLACE WE HAVE THE ALMIGHTY HERO TORRENT AND THE GRAVITY HERO URAVITY."

"Following close behind are the heroes in training Ground Zero and Shouto taking 3rd and fourth place respectively. Now, we just need a few more minutes to wait for the rest of our forty competitors for the next event." remarked Midnight.

**Break**

"All right, you first forty come over here. The rest of you head over to your seats in the stands." grumbled Aizawa.

"First off I need to tell you all that we reviewed the footage and as it turns out the person in first place is, in fact, the gravity hero Uravity." There was a smattering of applause from the crowd at the news until Aizawa raised his hand for silence. "For the second event, we will be having a cavalry battle."

"You will all be making teams of 2-4 people with the highest places person on top of your horse." As Aizawa explained the rules a graphic of All Might, as the rider, with Thirteen, Cementoss, and hound dog as the horse. "The rider will be wearing a headband containing the total points of your entire team. Also, know that you cannot secure the headband by any means other than the velcro, any attempts I see will have that point band voided."

As Aizawa continued the rules an animation started of All Might putting on a white with red writing headband with each person's points with the total above. "As for how the points will be distributed. Last place will get 5 points, the person in second to last place will get 10 points, third to last place gets 15 points and so on throughout the rankings. Except, for first place, you Uravity have a point total of ten million."

Realizing quickly that everyone had turned to her Ochako reddened under their gazes. Then, surreptitiously, Izuku reached over and grasped her hand calming her down successfully. They had both realized that no one would be looking to team up with ochako as a giant target had been painted on her back due to her first place spot.

The couple turned back to see that they had been isolated. "There is no need to fear, for I am here!" Izuku said, sporting an All might grin.

"Pfffft, thanks. So what do we do about teammates? It will be hard to find people willing to work with us." said Ochako with concern in her voice.

"Already figured that out, just go get Zephyr and I'll get our fourth member."

**Time skip 5 min. **

Izuku and Ochako reconvened with the people that they had gone to recruit. Ochako had brought the Speeding Hero Blue Zephyr (Tenya Iida), and Izuku had The Jet-black Hero, Tsukuyomi (Fumikage Tokoyami). "So what is your plan Torrent, how will this event progress?" Tenya asked.

"We'll mostly stay focused on evasion with Uravity's points from first place we don't need to take anyone's headbands. Zephyr, you'll be up front and act as our movement while on the ground. Uravity, you're on top since you have the most points and so that you can touch everyone without much shifting. Tsukuyomi and I will be the wings for aerial movement and so we can protect our flanks."

Izuku smiled as they all nodded and moved into position as Izuku continued the explanation in more detail.

**Time skip 5 min.**

"AND THE TEAMS ARE READY TO ROLL SOOOO LET'S NOT DELAY FOR A SECOND LONGER! 3,...2,...1,... UA SPORTS FESTIVAL CAVALRY BATTLE, BEGINNNN!"

*Burrrrrrrrrrrr*

In a sudden frenzy, all of the participants were charging straight for Ochako's team. "NOW!" Izuku said and Dark shadow and Izuku's water tentacles slammed into the ground sending their team flying into the air over the heads of all the other competitors. Then, from the said came a growling explosion coming towards them.

"NOT SO FAST DEKU, I'M TAKING YOUR POINTS."

Seeing this, Izuku looked to Fumikage "Focus on steering with Dark Shadow, I'm going to keep Ground Zero busy." Izuku said with a smirk. Still holding Iida's hand as to not drift away, Izuku sent out a small number of tentacles in an attempt to stall his rival. He was trying to use Katsuki as a launching pad from which to push away, while Katsuki was trying to simultaneously blast away another tentacle and hit Izuku's team.

"Oh my, it appears that young Ground Zero has gotten into some tentacle play with Torrent, how kinky." Midnight commented in a tone that anyone would say was far from appropriate.

Izuku was barely able to push off with how much Katsuki was fighting him, but after a very heated struggle, it was done and Katsuki was forced to retreat back to his team or risk falling to the ground. Izuku now also realized that while in the air he could analyze the quirks of the other students and set to work doing so.

After about 10 minutes of hopping from sky to land and evading other students, the buzzer sounded, while Katsuki's team focused on smaller points as even katsuki realized that he needed to get into the third round.*Buuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrr* "AND THAT SOUNDS THE END OF THE CAVALRY BATTLE, TIME TO SEE WHAT THE STANDINGS ARE FOR THE NEXT EVENT!"

"Now, after counting points and double-checking footage in case we missed any forms of cheating, the results are as follows." Aizawa proceeded to push a button on the remote and showed the scores "In 4th place, Team Hive-Mind; 3rd is Team Shoto; 2nd is Team Ground Zero; And in 1st is Team Uravity."

"AND NOW FOR EVERYONE'S FAVORITE PART OF THE SPORTS FEST, THE TOURNAMENT!"

"First thing is to decide the pairings via computer"DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING "And the matchups are as follows; Torrent vs Hive-mind, Shoto vs Cellophane, Chargebolt vs Deja Vu, Blue Zephyr vs Mei Hatsume, Pinky vs Can't Stop Twinkling, Tsukuyomi vs Creati, Tail-man vs Red-Riot, and Uravity vs Ground Zero. Are there any questions, comments, or concerns about this lineup." Aizawa inquired.

One brave soul stepped up " Um, sensei, I wish to drop out. The thing is that I don't remember much of what happened in the cavalry battle so I feel like I didn't earn my spot and…"

"That is completely illogical, you only get 1 chance a year, and three chances in a lifetime, so make the most of them. Now is there anyone else who wants to drop out for some illogical reason?" The silence that followed was so deep you could hear a drop of sweat hit the grass. "Now with that out of the way, you all get a 1-hour lunch break before we start."

"AND TO ALL OF THOSE LITTLE HEROES WHO DIDN'T GET TO SHOW OFF AS MUCH AS YOU WANTED TO, WE HAVE A TON OF FUN LITTLE MINI-GAMES FOR YOU DESIGNED TO SHOW US WHAT YOU ARE MADE OF!"

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I lost my motivation for the story but now my brother (who betaed the story for me previously) has taken over and I'm his beta. Hopefully, the update schedule will remain more constant from now on but I can't make any promises.**


End file.
